Like father like daughter
by ragabeubeu
Summary: Sara and Michael meet differently, she's the General's daughter, so he kidnaps her to get to her father, but she's already broken hearted, and he doesn't manage to just use her and not get involved himself. Misa fic, but Ke/Sa involved specially after chapter 5, I just can't help but put them together in every story ! This is a reupdate because the fic had been deleted for a while
1. Chapter 1

…

**I don't own any of the characters of the show !**

…

When Sara opened her eyes she could feel her hands had been tied together, a gag was placed over her mouth and a blindfold was covering her eyes. She felt a violent pain to her neck and suddenly remember she had been knocked out. She only knew too well what this was about : her father, she knew Jonathan Krantz had been involved in many situations, he usually was the one who started them. She knew who her father was, she knew he was a liar, a murderer, a bad person for sure. She had tried to walk away from this, to just try to live a life as normal as possible, which was a little hard when she was often being used as a pawn against her father. She was being abducted, than used to blackmail her father. She didn't know why people always assumed that just because she was somebody's daughter she shared the same beliefs and convictions. She usually survived these "exchanges" without getting too hurt, usually she would just get a couple punches in the face, though, once she had been taken for something that must had mattered to her father greatly cause he hadn't gave it up to her abductors, this time she had been through more than just a couple bruises. She could remember very clearly this experience even though it was five years ago, it was the first time she had ever been tortured to get to her father. There had been two more experiences like this during those five years. The thing was, her father rarely pulled her out of situations like this, usually she managed on her own. If it was up to her she would have nothing to do with her father, no connections whatsoever. But it wasn't up to her, and there were always people to remind her that you can't chose your family more than you can escape it.

Sara started to struggle against her ties by reflex.

- Oh you don't wanna do that, she heard the voice of a man.

She froze, she couldn't do much until she knew a little bit more about where she was and who had taken her.

- That's better, she heard a different man speaking, now let me help you with that.

She felt two hands undoing the blindfold covering her eyes. Which meant that her abductors were either wearing ski masks, or didn't care if she could identify them because her father knew he was dealing with them, or third option they intended to kill her.

Her eyes shut instantly because they weren't used to daylight, when they got used to the new environment she could see that two men were surrounding her. One of them was tall, had an impressive mass of muscles and had to weigh twice her own weight, shaved skull, green eyes, his strong muscled arms were crossed on his chest. The second man wasn't as tall as the other, his muscles were thinner, he looked younger too, his head was shaven too, his eyes were bluer than the Atlantic sea. Obviously none of them were wearing ski masks.

When she was done looking at them she looked around her, they let her. She could guess she was in a warehouse, although the blinds on the windows were shut, which made the room look darker.

- Alright, the younger man said approaching her, I'm gonna remove the gag if you promise you won't scream.

She nodded. She knew the drill. The man ripped the tape from her lips brutally. She wet her lips that felt like they had been ripped off along with the tape.

- Sorry about that, the young man said.

He didn't look sorry. None of them ever did, cause they usually hated her father, and she usually went along with that.

- Well I'd introduce us, the blue eyed man said, but I imagine it's unnecessary unless you haven't been watching TV for the past three months.

Oh, so that's where she had seen them, of course, the two brothers, Scofield and Burrows that had been the object of the biggest manhunt that had been seen in years. She couldn't help but feel a little surprised, she had no idea what her father had to do with that, unless the brothers just needed money and intended to trade the General's daughter against some ransom.

- Yeah, Sara said, well I'd introduce myself, but I imagine it's unnecessary as well.

- It is indeed, miss Krantz, the younger brother said.

Sara held back her anger. She hated being called by her father's name, it just made her rage for him double.

- It's Dawson now, she said doing her best to smother the anger in her voice.

- Oh right, Scofield said not surprised at all, you changed your name when you were eighteen, took your mother's name.

- Maybe we can pass the moment where you say all these things about me so you can prove that you did your homework and that you've been checking up on me, she said, and if you don't mind can we also skip the part where you tell me how my father's a monster and how I have monster blood running in my veins, how if you were me you'd kill yourself, etc, if you want we can even skip the part where you tell me what it is my father took from you and you want to get back, in fact I just want to focus on the part where you tell me how long this is going to take, because I have a meeting next Friday.

The older brother arched an eyebrow before looking at his brother. Scofield just looked at her with a grin.

- Well, he said, obviously it isn't your first time.

- What do you think ? She said, the General has no sisters, brothers, both parents dead, no wife, and oddly people seem to think that the only way to get to him is by a daughter he doesn't care about.

- Yeah, Scofield said, but you see, from what I've heard, you were raised in his company in the most secret way imaginable, no one's heard from you, no one even ever knew you existed till you ran away at eighteen. Your father tried to hide you, now the only reason I can think of is that he loved you, that he wanted to protect you from people who could have wanted to use you against him.

- You mean people like you ? She let out with a challenging smile.

There was a sudden silence in the room that was only broke by a cell phone ring. Burrows answered his phone.

- Yeah, he said, yeah we got her.

He left the room so the young woman wouldn't hear things she wasn't supposed to.

- Well, Sara, Scofield said once they were alone, can I call you Sara ?

- Be my guest, she answered ever politely.

- Well, Sara, he said, I just want to be clear on the fact that no harm will be done to you as long as your father gives back to us what he's taken from us.

- And what's that ? Sara said.

- You already know that, the young man said.

- Right, she said nodding, I forgot everyone seems to think that I'm rotten to the core, that I know all about my father's wicked schemes, well it's nothing like that, if I knew anything about his plans I'd tell you, I'd tell anyone. I probably hate him more than any of you ever will, I didn't see him in three years, and when we see each other I'm the last person he'd talk to about his plans. We don't really have the usual father/daughter relationship. So I'm telling you again, if you think he's gonna give you anything to get me back... you're mistaking.

- Well, Michael said, you've said it yourself, it's not your first time, and... you're still here.

- Not thanks to him, she just answered, you know it's really funny when you meet strangers and they think they know more about you than you do yourself, my father won't come to rescue me on his white horse if that's what you're expecting, you can't use me as bait, he won't take it.

- So you're telling me your father never traded you for anything ? Michael said already knowing the answer.

Sara didn't answer for a moment.

- Depending on what the trade was, she said after a while.

She looked away from his blue eyes. From all the people that had taken her, there was always two kind : The kind who acts like _"I'm soulless and I know it"_, and finally the kind who acts like "_I'm the good guy, there's only you to blame and you deserve everything that's coming at you you bitch_". She hadn't classified Michael yet, for now he didn't fit any of the categories.

- Well, Michael said ending the conversation, I'm afraid you'll have to report that meeting on Friday.

There was also the kind who thinks it's the right moment to make jokes and show their humor, they probably think that she's in the perfect mood to laugh to their jokes and comments. They're wrong.

- I'll be sure to do that, she replied in a cold tone.

Michael just lowered to her height, leaning to undo the ropes that were cutting through the sensitive skin of her wrists.

- Okay, he said before he let her go, I'm untying you, don't try anything, or you won't get a second chance and you'll spend the rest of your visit here chained to the wall, is that clear ?

- Crystal, she said as he got her rid of her ties.

He got up slowly getting ready to leave.

- You can try to run, he said, but it won't get you anywhere, there's no way out of here that isn't closed.

He shut the heavy metal door behind him, leaving the young woman alone. Sara looked around her. The only furniture was a small bed, another door that led to a small bathroom. There were bars to all windows, and no other way out than the metal door, that was, obviously, locked.

Sara sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed and burying her face in her hands.

Even though she couldn't really say she liked it here, it still wasn't worse than her golden cage at her father's company. Her luxurious room, spacious, and her favorite part of it was the single window, she used to spend days sitting by the window, staring at the world outside... she used to love this place, this prison that once felt like a shelter. She hadn't always known, about the truth, about who her father was, the things he did...

Her hand went against her will to close on the small locket that hung to her neck. A small silver locket, in the shape of a heart, she didn't even know why she was still wearing it, she should have taken it off, ripped it off and threw it in the trash seven years ago. But she hadn't, because no matter how much she wanted to ignore it, it was the only object she cared about, the only thing she couldn't leave behind or throw away. She didn't care so much for the object itself than for the promise that came with it. "_I know I'm not always around, I know I'm not always here to tell you, but I can promise you that right now I love you, and that it will never change, so when I'm away, you just look at that necklace, and you remember that my heart is always here with you even if I'm half the world away, you just look at it and you remember that I'll love you forever, and that this will keep us together, even if we're not_". She closed her eyes to stop them from crying as she felt her fist tightening around the locket. How could she still keep this thing seven years after ?

She lift her face up, taking in a deep breath as she let go of the necklace. What was the point in holding on to a stupid locket, what was the point in repeating yourself the same promise in your head hundreds of time until you fall asleep, when the meaning of these words died years ago ?


	2. Chapter 2

Sara was woken up by three loud and heavy knocks on the door, that were obviously meant to wake her. At first she couldn't sleep in these situations, but then the fact was she either had to learn how not to sleep for weeks, even months, or people had to stop seeing her as the perfect hostage. So she had learnt to adjust.

Three more loud bangs were heard in the room.

- Yeah, I'm awake ! She said loud enough to be heard through the door.

- Then go against the opposite wall of the door and put your hands on the wall, she could recognize Michael's voice.

She sighed, faced the wall and put her hands flat against it.

- Done, she said.

There was a short moment of silence, as if Michael was questioning whether she was honest or not. _Amateurs_.

Finally the door slowly opened, she twisted her head so she could see him pointing a gun to her. She wasn't really intimidated by guns anymore, she was actually so used to them the image automatically came with the thought of an empty threat.

- Alright, Michael said his gun pointed straight at her as if he had just entered the cage of a tiger, now I want you to slowly go sit on the bed.

- Why ? She asked.

- I just want to get a clear shot at you, he replied the corner of his lips forming a smirk.

She turned away slowly and sat on the edge of the bed.

- Good, he said as he put the gun away.

She couldn't help but smile_. Empty threat._

The older brother suddenly walked in the room. His gun was hanging to his belt, and she knew it was meant for her to see.

- Alright, miss Dawson, Lincoln said, here's what I'm gonna do.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

- I'm gonna dial your father's number, he said, and then I'm gonna put the phone to your ear, and that's where we'll need your cooperation.

- Okay, she said unable to hold back a smile, well first of all you don't have to put the phone to my ear, I know how to talk on a phone, and second of all regardless to how much I would love to play the little girl lost in the woods act to my father I doubt that it would be really useful.

- Yeah, Michael said, well you know, as much as you don't want to believe it, Sara, I think your father loves you, and I think your father's gonna give us what we want, any father would.

- Well unfortunately for you he's not any father, she said, what is it you want from him ?

- We're not gonna tell you that, Lincoln said.

- Okay, she said, all I'm saying is that unless you want an acceptable sum of money he won't give you a thing, and that's only because money doesn't really matter to him, so if you want anything else I rather warn you that he might be reluctant.

- Well, Lincoln said arching an eyebrow, maybe if he hears you scream from pain on the phone it'll change his mind.

_Again_, she thought_, empty threat_.

- Well that's a good idea, she replied annoyed, why don't you ask that to the ones who already tried ?

He waited a moment to decide that he wouldn't answer that.

- Well, Michael said, not that I'm not interested in your opinion, but we're still making the phone call, and I need to know you'll cooperate.

- Sure, she said, just don't make me put on the "I love you daddy" act, he won't buy it and I hate to fake.

- All you have to do is say something, Lincoln said as he put his phone on speaker and dialed a number before he handed the phone to Sara.

- Burrows, you're really getting desperate, she recognized her father's voice that made her sick to her stomach.

- Yeah, he has, Sara said coldly.

She heard her father sigh in the receiver, not as if he was even scared anymore, just getting tired.

- Sara, he said, put whoever's holding a gun to your head on the phone.

- Don't give me orders, she replied.

- Give me the phone, Sara, Michael said.

She sighed annoyed and gave the phone to the younger brother.

- I don't know if you think you got me trapped here, Scofield, she heard her father speak to Michael, but she won't get you anywhere, she doesn't know anything.

- I don't need her to, Michael said, you know what I think ? I think you're going to turn yourself in, give the police evidence that you framed my brother, so you can be put in prison for a very long time and my brother and I can walk free, and if you don't do exactly that seven days from now exactly, I'm going to kill your daughter.

Sara stared at the two brothers in shock. _Okay, that's it I'm dead_. Her father would not give up his freedom for the world, and especially not for her.

- Somehow I don't think you'll do that, Scofield, her father said.

His tone hadn't changed one bit, as if he was completely ignoring the fact that someone had just threaten to kill his only daughter.

- Well think again, Michael said, so many people died under your orders, friends, family, children, why would your daughter's life be worth to me any more than theirs ?

There was a short silence.

- Alright, the General finally said, then kill her.

- Don't think I'm bluffing, Michael said.

- Oh trust me, Scofield, he replied, if I feared for my daughter's life in times where she was in the hands of people who knew what they were doing, I have to admit that I'm not really worried now.

- If you want us to put her through so much pain she'll wish she'll be dead just keep going that way, Lincoln said angrily.

- Oh I know my daughter, the General replied, she's tougher than that, whatever you have in mind I believe she can take it, I raised her well.

- I would have preferred being raised by wolves, Sara mumbled knowing he wouldn't be able to hear.

- So here's my suggestion, the General said, I propose that you set her free right now, because I won't give you anything for her, or you could still follow your plan and hold her hostage before killing her at the end of the week, call me soulless, I'm calling your bluff.

- You're gonna regret this, General, Michael said unable to hide his anger.

- Send Sara my love, the General simply said before hanging up.

The brothers just remained immobile long after the phone call had ended. Sara didn't move either, the worse thing about her father was, he did get her out of situations, but only if he thought that she couldn't get out of them herself. And she had, she had gotten out of every situations he had left her in, just like he knew she would, because deep down she knew he loved her, in the way he conceived love, because he could stand the fact to leave her to be tortured for days, weeks, and still tell himself that she'd make it out alive, and in some way she would have loved to prove him wrong. But the point was, her father still cared, and if he had let her in this mess then it meant she could get out of it.

...

Michael and Lincoln had left to talk about things she probably wasn't allowed to hear, like for example that neither of them knew what they were doing.

She could understand now, what her father was doing, this was punishment. Everything he had ever let her go through, when as always he held the key to her freedom... punishment. Punishment for running away seven years ago, punishment because as soon as she had realized who her father really was, what he was doing, and what was happening in that company she had ran, away from all this, away from everything she knew.

And somehow she had wished she hadn't, that she hadn't seen what she saw that night, she wanted to take it all away, she wanted to forget and just get back to _**him**_... she knew _**he**_'d have an explanation, an excuse that _**he**_'d make her believe... and at that moment the locket hanging to her neck felt like too much to bear. Her hand automatically went to the necklace, it had became a reflex, to reach for it each time it felt like her world was crumbling down, maybe because it gave her strength, courage. Or maybe because in some way she still believed in that promise. Bittersweet memories, that was all she was left with. It was panned, _**he**_ was planned, she knew it, _**he **_had to be, and still... she couldn't help but think that... if once, _**he**_ just came knocking on her door, begging for her forgiveness... she'd make the same mistakes all over again.

And _**he**_ was the reason why she could never forgive her father, because he had made her fall in love with someone that didn't exist. And seven years after, seven long years of living half alive... she still reached out to his promise when she was sad, or scared, because in these moments... she still needed _**him**_. As if somehow this promise was _**his**_ way of telling her that it was real, that no matter what it was real for _**him**_ too. And that way, she was never alone, she was sad, lost, oh, so lost since he was away, but she wasn't alone, never. And alone was the last place she wanted to be.

The door opened with no warnings this time. Michael entered alone.

- What ? She said, you're going to send him a finger ?

_Why are you giving them tips_ ? She thought mentally slapping herself. Michael didn't answer, he just sat on the bed next to her. She checked him out quickly but she didn't see a gun or any other weapon he could be carrying, it just seemed they were both equal to equal.

- Well we have a problem, miss Krantz, he said.

She had a humorless smile as she kept her eyes fixed on the wall. She never looked at them in the eyes, her abductors, whoever they were, it was just easier that way.

- If you're gonna call me that, she said, should I call you Mr. Scofield, or master ?

- Sara, he insisted on her name, we have a problem.

- You have a problem, she corrected.

- I got the impression that you're not a big fan of your father, he said ignoring her, I was hoping we could make a deal.

- When people want my help they don't usually kidnap me, she replied.

That was a lie.

- Well I'm sorry, he replied annoyed, but I didn't have much choice.

- You could have asked, she said.

- I thought it would be easier than it is, Michael said, I thought all I'd have to do is mention you to your father for him to do anything we want.

Sara had a humorless laugh.

- Yeah, she said coldly, he's not the hugging fatherly type.

- Then what type is he ? Michael asked.

- Why do you care ?

- I don't.

- And a definitive "no" to sensitivity, she replied.

- Look... he said.

He was a little upset cause she always seemed to have the last word. And also nothing had went the way he had planned, he hadn't planned the General to react that way, and on top of all he hadn't planned her to be like that, he didn't know why he had pictured her like a damsel in distress, but she was appearing to be anything but.

- Look, he repeated a little more calm, I don't have a choice here, what I'm doing here, this, it's my last option.

- You could still kill me at the end of the week, she said.

- It won't bring me my freedom back, Michael said.

- At least he would have been wrong, Sara said holding back a smirk.

- Your father ? Michael said but she didn't answer, do you often picture it ? That you get killed because of him ?

- Is it so wrong ? She asked as she looked him in the eyes for the first time since he had sat next to her, that I imagine him leaving me in one more of these situations he left me in thinking I'd manage and... and that he'd be wrong ?

She had thought of it more than once, that her father would leave her to be tortured to death thinking she could get out of it on her own, and him being wrong. That he'd regret it for the rest of his life… she wanted him to feel like the best years had gone by, she wanted him to feel betrayed and cheated, just like she had felt. She was suddenly brought to wonder... how would _**he**_ feel if she died ?

- I understand, Michael said, I think it already happened to a lot of us to imagine our own funeral, everybody who treated you wrong regrets it, all those who have hurt you feel guilty about it, and everyone who cared about you wish they had said it but only, it's too late. I can imagine that you more than anyone have pictured it.

Sara suddenly lowered her eyes, as if she had just realized that her eyes were fixed on his.

- Yeah, she said, well after giving it more thought I decided that he was going to be in my life whether I liked it or not, I sure as hell wasn't going to let my death be about him too.

Michael nodded, as he understood that she wouldn't let him get close to her, not emotionally.

- Alright, he said, I'll just say this. I don't want to get my freedom back to the point that I don't deserve to be a free man anymore, and your father knows that, and that's why he knows that I won't kill you. But there might be another way we can do this.

- I don't know why you started saying "we" but I have a feeling I'm not gonna like it, she said.

- He could pay, Sara, Michael said, for everything he's done, he doesn't need to surrender, we can get the evidence ourselves.

- What evidence ? She said, you seem to forget the fact that I don't know anything about my father's business, actually until this morning I thought your brother was guilty.

- Well he's not, Michael said a bit upset, look I need you to work with me on this. There's something, an evidence that could prove your father's guilt for every one of his crimes, it's a device called Scylla, it's in his possession but if we could it back then this whole thing would be over.

He repeated himself.

- We don't need him to surrender, Sara, he said speaking very slowly, all we need to do is get that device and it'll all be over.

- I fail to see how I'm a part of that, she said.

- Because obviously he won't let just anyone near it, Michael said annoyed, but you... you could get his trust back, you could...

- That's not gonna happen, she said looking at him again.

- Why not ? He said, you hate your father, why won't you just work with us on this...

- Because ! She said, I'm not a pawn you can all throw at each other hoping the bomb goes on ! I'm not involved in any of this by anything else than blood, and I'm tired to be despised and mistreated for crimes I didn't commit, why won't you all stop involving me in plans that I'm not a part of ?

She hadn't planned how angry he'd be, Michael sighed angrily before he got up.

- Alright, he said his tone showing how upset he was, suit yourself.

He didn't even turn around before he shut the heavy door behind him switching off the lights with the switch that was in the hallway and closing the blinds on the door's small window.

She was left in the complete dark.

There was no difference whether her eyes were open or closed, the darkness seemed to absorb her piece by piece, making her crazy, the fear, the dark, it seemed to be trying to get inside her, all the way to her core, inside her veins... but she had already too much darkness running in her veins.

Time passed, but nothing changed, she didn't know why spending so much time in the dark made her feel that way but it felt like nothing made sense. After a few hours she started thinking, and her thoughts started dancing in front of her eyes, it seemed so clear but she had to wonder if her eyes were open or closed, she didn't care, because she started thinking about _**him**_, and he appeared in front of her eyes, just as he looked last time she had seen him, before she could even talk she realized her eyes were shut as she opened them. Suddenly there was nothing left, he was gone, there were no colors, everything appeared black, she felt the loneliness, she felt the emptiness, but the locket hanging on her neck as the rope of a hanged man reminded her painfully, leaving a knot in her throat, that she wasn't alone. She was never alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years earlier

Sara was sitting in her father's office, one his many offices, the simple room made her nauseous, the smell of scotch, the ridiculously luxurious room. She heard her father sigh before he sat in front of his desk, facing her, but she wasn't looking at him, her eyes were fixed on the wall, she didn't want to look at him and make herself feel even sicker, but she didn't want to lower her eyes either.

- Well, Sara, her father spoke, what am I going to do about you ?

She didn't answer, her eyes still fixed on something else, as she was trying to do her best not to remember the many other times where she had sat in a similar office like this one when she was still a teenager.

- You're 22 years old, he said not waiting for an answer, and in the four years where you've been gone all you did was get yourself into trouble.

- Oh I'm getting myself into trouble ? She said her voice as soft as a whisper.

Her hate was way too deep inside her for it to get through her voice.

- Well, he said, I would guarantee you safety, but you won't let me help you.

- I rather end up killed in one of these exchanges than go back to where I was before, she said, at least maybe these people will get something out of you.

Oh, that last word though, was spoken with all the hatred she felt.

- It would be so much more simple if you would just come back home, her father said, it would be easier for the both of us...

- If you take me back there I'll kill myself, she said speaking very calmly.

He had a humorless laugh.

- Always that same stubborn teenager you were, Sara, he said, it doesn't look like you've escaped your past at all.

She didn't answer, the locket hanging on her neck seemed to weight more that she could bear right now and the words just escaped her.

- Did you know about Paul ? She asked as she felt like the chain of her necklace was burning her and would leave a mark.

He burst in a frank laugh, which made her feel cold to her very core.

- Even now you still think about that ? He said.

He sounded like he was frankly amused, but Sara also knew that every time she refused to go back "home", he never missed an opportunity to destroy her.

- You needed some motivation, her father simply answered, some distraction, something you'd be too attached to for you to leave. Of course I knew.

Present day

Sara woke up almost instantly when the light was switched on and she gasped as she was pulled out of her dream, she closed her eyes immediately, and it took them a while to get use to the light.

- Put your hands on the wall, she heard Michael say through the door.

It weirdly felt reassuring to know that she wasn't in that fancy horrible office but locked up in some shitty warehouse.

- Good morning to you too, she mumbled to herself pressing her palms against the wall.

The door opened loudly and Michael only stepped in two steps before putting the plate he was carrying on the floor and pushing it with his foot.

- Enjoy your breakfast, he said coldly before closing the door again without adding anything else.

Sara took a look at the plate and couldn't help laughing, what she usually ate when she was held against her will wasn't of great quality, it was kind of all the same, but Michael was the first one to give her pizza, that was for sure.

Before she started to eat she sorted out the little pieces of ham that were on her meal. Sometimes she wondered if she was a vegetarian because she was disgusted by meat or because it pissed off all of her abductors. Once she had removed all the pieces she took a bite in what was left of the pizza.

Once she was done she took a shower, the water was barely warm and she shuddered when the water hit her skin. She didn't linger under the shower, she knew better since one, particularly creepy, of her kidnappers had walked in. On purpose she was sure of it. So now she didn't linger under the shower or in any other state of nudity. Even though it wouldn't appear to be Michael's type, he didn't seem to be the pervert kind, but again neither did that guy at first.

She put her on her clothes, hating herself when she attached the locket to her neck, knowing that if she had one ounce of clarity in her head she would have thrown it in the trash. Maybe, before, she had an excuse to be keeping it, she didn't know, she wasn't sure what to think, but she should have burned it three years ago, when she had known for sure that he had just been a part of the plan. Something that would stop her from leaving, something that would keep her distracted, after all, any teenager would have wanted to go out, to see the world if they had been locked in a golden cage for their whole life, but _**he**_... had made her stay. And she had wanted to go, just for a second, just to feel the wind, just to see the outside world, she remembered how she used to beg him to bend the rules, to take her outside just for a second... of course, then, she thought that him being with her was forbidden, she thought he was just another one of her father's employee and of course doing the boss's daughter is rarely seen as a good thing, especially when she was seventeen and he was almost thirty, but god she was crazy about him. And it really seemed like the feeling was mutual. They had been together for almost two years before she ran away, and yet in these two years they were still in the crazy stupid love state, he'd come meet her at night, he'd stay till morning and every night she would fight against sleep so she could be with him a little bit longer, because as soon as it was daylight, they pretended they didn't know each other. She felt so safe in his arms, so warm… Sometimes she felt like a kid, stubborn, but definitely not shy, just smiling or laughing childishly to about anything… and he was just so… serious, so different yet so much alike in some way, that maybe, they had both been prisoners of their own identities. And she loved him so much she couldn't see through one day without him. She was just so young, so naïve, so easy to play.

And even now sometimes it felt like, even though she had ran away, she hadn't escaped him at all. She thought about him every day, at least for a moment, she had to, to wonder where he was, what he was doing, if he was with someone... because god knows she had loved him. As much as she hated him since. And then why the hell was she still wearing that necklace ? She hated how pathetic it made her feel, because she did hate him now, she hadn't even seen him in seven years, and she knew that he probably just considered her as another job, which was to make her fall for him but... he didn't have to be so cruel, he didn't have to make her fall that hard, he didn't have to talk about their future when he knew they wouldn't have one, he didn't have to say he loved her because he knew she'd believe him. He didn't have to make it so she would still think about it every day even seven years later. And god knows how long after that.

The door suddenly banged open making her jump. Michael burst in the room, alone, apparently in a hurry.

- What the... she started.

- Shh... he spoke pressing his hand against her mouth after he had closed the door, don't talk.

He was whispering as he made her lower so they were both kneeling on the ground, pressed against the wall, just under the height of the windows.

For a moment everything was silent, quiet, Sara was gonna pull away and get up when the blinds were suddenly lifted from the window. She felt her blood get cold, she had no idea who was trying to find her here but it sure as hell wasn't her father, and she had a bad feeling about this. Michael pressed her deeper against the wall, curled up in the darkness, they were invisible to whoever was looking by the window. At least she hoped so. Michael silently sighed in relief as the blinds were put back in place. The young man waited a second before he let go of Sara.

- Sorry about that, he said, but trust me the people out there...

He didn't get the time to finish his sentence before bullets started flying from outside. Michael jumped on the young woman and they both dropped to the ground, before crawling toward the exit door. After that Michael just gripped at Sara's arm before running into others rooms of the warehouse Sara had never been in.

- Shit, the young man mumbled to himself leaving out the back door.

He pulled her out of the warehouse gripping at her arm so hard that she was sure it was going to leave marks. He basically threw her in the backseat of a truck before he went in, locking all the doors behind him and drove away as fast as possible.

- You told me that your father wouldn't come after you ! He yelled.

- He didn't ! She said, that wasn't him ! He would never just send people to get me so fast, he'd want me to learn my lesson first.

- You know what forget it, Michael said obviously furious, I can't believe I even listened to you.

- Well fine, she said, don't listen to me, do whatever you god damn want, see if I care.

He didn't answer, just swore under his breath as he grabbed his cell phone, holding the wheel with one hand.

- Linc, he said as soon as his brother picked up the phone, jeez I'm so glad I could reach you, _do not_ go back at the warehouse. I just left, Krantz had his men all over the place.

Sara didn't even bother to repeat that it wasn't true.

- No, Michael said, no we're going to the cabin, just meet us there. Yeah I know, me too.

He hung up and threw his cell on the seat next to him.

- Shit, he repeated as he banged his fist against the wheel.

Sara was silent for a second, her eyes were examining him on the review mirror before his blue deep eyes suddenly met hers and she lowered her gaze instantly. These eyes reminded her too much somebody else's.

.

.

Sara woke up when Michael brutally pulled over. The night had fallen, it must have been around midnight.

- Are we there yet ? She asked.

- No, he said, it'll take a couple more days.

He parked at the entry of a forest, the car was dark so there would be no need for a camouflage.

Michael undid his seatbelt as he turned around to look at Sara, that's when she noticed the blood on the left arm of his shirt.

- You got shot, she noticed.

- It's nothing, he said, it only grazed me.

He took some tape from the glove box and Sara just sighed.

- You're kidding, she said.

- Just making sure you don't skip out on me, he said, just stay still.

Sara breathed out, frustrated as he tied her hands behind her back before binding her legs together before tearing the tape with his teeth.

- That should do it, he said emotionless, sleep tight.

.

.

_- Don't I get to open my eyes ? The young girl said smiling childishly. _

_She was back there in a second, inside her seventeen year old self, back to that night... she could feel Paul's body behind her, one hand holding her tight the other closing her eyes, stopping her from looking. _

_- Don't you trust me ? She said. _

_She felt his mouth near her ear and his hot breath on her neck, she could feel the sensations as if it was really happening all over again. _

_- I don't trust anyone, he whispered in her ear. _

_She wanted to slap the younger version of her to wake herself up, and the most painful was that when she looked at that naively happy girl... she realized that she was really dead and gone. _

_- Surprise, Paul whispered in her ear as he removed his hand from her sight. _

_- Oh my god... the young girl whispered breathless. _

_It had been the first time she had ever stepped foot outside the base the company had her put in since her birth. And then she was just out, he must have taken her out the back door, so no one would get too suspicious, but at the moment she didn't even wonder how he had manage to get her out, she was too amazed by the sight in front of her. Which had nothing amazing to anybody else, the streets, at night, but yet lighted up by thousands of lights, billboards, shining in flashing lights, red, blue, yellow, streetlights shining in the dark of night, stores, cinemas, car of all colors passing in the streets shining with their colors. And then she saw the moonlight, she truly saw it for the first time, she had often looked at it, through her window, through glass, but never had she been able to just look at the sky and simply see. _

_Sara felt Paul's arms hold her tenderly as he pressed a kiss on her cheek. _

_- It's so beautiful, she breathed her eyes riveted on the sight in front of her, how come people don't notice it's beautiful ? _

_- One day I'll take you to Rome, he whispered, the sight out there... it's the second most beautiful sight in the world. _

_- What's the first one ? She asked twisting her head to look at him. _

_He just looked at her insistently for all answer which made her laugh. _

The sound of her childish laugh echoed in her brain as the voice of a long dead ghost as she woke up gasping, covered in cold sweat.

Her hands were bounded together, her legs as well, she could smell the scent of nature through the slightly opened window, trees, plants... and it weirdly smelled like freedom. Daylight was rising, Sara could see the sun appearing low in the sky through the car's window.

They were on the road again, a completely deserted road, Sara didn't know how long they had been driving.

- Uh... she said to Michael's intention, now that we're both awake, would you mind untying me ?

Michael slowed down the car the time it took him to turn around, he used a knife to untie her hands before he turned back to driving.

Sara tore the tape from her legs quickly. There was a long silence.

- It wasn't my father out there, Sara just said but Michael didn't seem to listen.

She lowered her eyes, deciding it was going to be a long ride.

- Then who was it ? Michael didn't ask until minutes later.

- I don't know, Sara said after a short hesitation, all I know is that if my father gets me out of this mess, it won't be until much longer, he'd never set someone to get me so quickly, he'd let me rot there a little more.

- Why would he do that ? Michael asked.

His tone surprised her, it wasn't as he actually cared, but not like he was completely careless either.

- Because I won't go back to him, she said after a while, I never will, and he can't change that, but he can let me in the worse situations imaginable so I can think over and over again that if I had chosen to go home as he call it I wouldn't be going through this.

She saw Michael's eyes check on her in the review mirror before he slowly guided them back to the road.

- When do you think he will get you ? The young man asked.

- You gave him seven days before you kill me, she said, I'd say about eight days until he tries something.

- Well, miss Dawson, Michael said, the question is : if your father didn't come for you, who did ?

- What's telling you they came for me ? Sara said before she started rubbing her irritated wrists.

Michael's eyes followed her move as he looked at her wrists, through the review mirror, where the skin had been cut through by the tape.

- Don't worry, Sara said, it's not your fault, I struggle in my sleep.

- I noticed, he said before permanently setting his eyes back on the road and the conversation ended.

.

.

- This is gonna sting a bit, Sara said before she disinfected the wound.

They had stopped the car for a while in a deserted place so the young woman could take care of Michael's bullet wound.

- I guess you being a doctor came in handy after all, the young man said.

- Yeah, Sara said, it sounds stupid doesn't it ?

- Why would it ? Michael asked as Sara pierced his flesh with a needled as she started sewing up the wound.

- To become a doctor in my situation, she said, the world has done nothing for me, has hated me from the second people recognize my name and mistreat me for it, it sounds stupid to decide to help people after that.

- Not all people are like that, Michael said.

- Well I'm still stitching you up, aren't I ? She said her eyes fixed on his wound as she slipped the needle under his skin one more time.

- Well if it comforts you, Michael said, we can say that I made you, that I'd kill you if you didn't and that you're simple protecting yourself, that would make it less odd.

- I guess, Sara said the shadow of a smile on her lips, then I'd be a normal person trying to fight for her life instead of a messed up girl who hopes she's gonna end up killed because of her father just so he'd realize he actually gives a damn.

- Then... Michael said, if you hate people so much why did you become a doctor ?

She didn't answer.

- I shouldn't have asked, he said.

- No it's fine, she said, uh... do you know what happens when there's venom in your blood ? You have to purge the wound, remove all the poison from your veins. I didn't always know who my father was, I grew up in a different world than yours, all that I was told was that my father was important and that people would try to get to him through me if I got out. I didn't really give much thought to who he was, or what he did, until... it was flashed in front of my face. I ran away, but... as you and other people reminded it to me... I was still his daughter, his poison was still in my veins, and that... that left me with the feeling that no matter what I did in the world, no matter how hard I tried, that I would never be... good, as if all the rights I did in the world could never make up for my father's wrongs. Like bad seed or something.

She hadn't stopped concentrating on the wound for one second as she finished the last stitch.

- Whatever your father does... Michael said his ocean eyes capturing hers, it has nothing to do with you.

She stayed quiet for a second, her big brown eyes plunged in his.

- Well... she finally said, I sure as hell am paying for his debts, aren't I ?

He kept on looking at her the same way, weirdly, he didn't feel like this comment was meant for him. He had little smile.

- You know, he said, you're not how I pictured you at all. Well I had seen you, on pictures, but... you're very different from what I thought you'd be.

- Yeah, she said, I bet you would have loved for me to be rotten to the soul, the perfect image of my father.

- It would have been easier, Michael said.

- Well, Sara said, next time you go after someone's family you be sure to ask yourself first if you're anything like your parents.

- Well maybe we can all learn a lesson from this, Michael said.

He still hadn't unhooked his eyes from hers, which made it the longest eye contact with anyone since a long time.

- Speak for yourself, Sara said, I lived through this thousands of times, I don't see what could change this time.

Her eyes lingered on his one more moment before she lowered her eyes, clearing her throat.

- Well, she said, you're all stitched up.

She suddenly felt embarrassed about the moment they just had. She sat back on her seat as started the car. As they were on the road again, Sara looked out the window, watching the landscape flash in front of her.

It felt like her whole life, she had been a prisoner, for the first eighteen years of her life, then for the seven following years but in a different way. No golden cage this time, no liars who whispered soft words in her ear, they had given it to her straight. And she liked it better that way.

She pictured it every day, a different life, what if, since he didn't care so much about her, her father had given her up for adoption at her birth, what if she had been taken by normal loving people, so she would think of the word "family" without associating it to hate, manipulation and lies. Maybe, then she could feel that feeling that overwhelms you when you come home, that warmth, that safety... she hadn't felt that in years, and she knew that no matter what, even if somehow she got lucky in life, she would _never_ be home again, _home_ had burned out into flames, being reduced to ash, being reduced to a stupid meaningless locket...

She closed her eyes tightly, picturing him, where he was now... she pictured someone next to him, a woman, not a girl, not her, that had always been a kid to him.

She opened her eyes, telling herself that one day it would be her turn to move on, where she could finally let go of that necklace that she could not bear any more, where she wouldn't cry herself to sleep seven nights a week, aching so desperately for the day where she would finally be free.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, I know I keep posting but I can't stop writing these days, enjoy and comment ! **_

The man was sitting at a bar, drinking his fourth beer. He didn't particularly like this image of himself, of the guy in his late thirties who spends his free time drinking. In fact he didn't particularly like free time either, an annoying sensation, to be out of this so overwhelming job, to be able to step back, to look at the big picture, to wonder all about reasons and consequences... no, he didn't like free time at all, it upset him. And Paul Kellerman wasn't the type of man who liked to be upset. He finished his drink, the glass slammed loudly against the bar when he put his glass back in place angrily. There was one thing he did hate more than free time, and it was what was happening right now : a bachelor party. Young, stupid people, talking about love like they knew what they were talking about. It just made him sick, which was why he was actually considering leaving this place right now instead of having another drink, but the car that had been send to get him wouldn't be here before a couple of hours, which left him some long dreaded time to kill.

- I'm telling you guys, the groom said ( who obviously had too much to drink ) as his friends cheered stupidly, I find her, she's "the one", I found true love and I recognized it at first sight !

Paul couldn't hold back a sarcastic laugh.

- Idiots, he said taking another long sip of the new drink he had just ordered.

He hadn't spoken real loud, but loud enough for some of them to hear, though, and loud enough for the friend's cheering and applauding to fade.

There was a moment of silence, anybody else would have been embarrassed had they been in Kellerman's shoes, but he didn't he just looked straight ahead of him, eyes fixed on the wall as he took one last sip of the drink.

- What d'you say, man ? One of the guys said.

Paul didn't even turn to them. He didn't want to start a fight, he didn't want to make waves. But he was drunk and he didn't care.

- You don't know what you're talking about, the groom said in a drunk careless tone before he turned back to his friends obviously wanting to ignore the party killer.

- Actually, Paul said as he finally turned to them, you don't know what you're talking about.

His tone wasn't sad, nor afflicted, just confident and even slightly ironic, he wasn't the type who spent years crying for his long lost love, he wasn't the grieving type, simply more like if he knew love was over for him for so long that he didn't even care. He got up, he had had enough to drink anyway, and only stopped in front of the men for one second.

- What you call true love are empty easy promises on a pretty song, he said with a smile on his lips half amused half disgusted, true love is not beautiful, in fact it's fucking ugly, it's a real bitch, it gets you deep to your guts and it hits you just where it hurts, it's no love song, sunshine and butterflies, it's painful and you hate it and you wish you had never even found it at all, and besides when you see it... you don't recognize it.

He grabbed his jacket and left the bar, not even angry, not sad, just bored, just tired. Just so fucking tired.

.

.

- Sara ?

The softness of his voice surprised her through the depths of her dream.

- Sara, Michael said a little louder but still as softly, Sara we're here.

The young woman opened her eyes slowly, it took her a while to remember why she was on the backseat of a car, her muscles felt sore, her eyes felt like they had been sticked together, and the fact that it was sunset felt really confusing.

- Come on, Michael said a shy smile on his lips as he tried to joke, I don't actually have to point that gun at you again, do I ?

- Oh well I don't know, she said a little less sleepy, you might realize one day or another that I'm not that obedient.

- Well in that case I should get you a leash, he said so seriously she hesitated whether he was joking again.

- You might have to, she answered just as seriously.

- Come on, he just said as he opened the door for her so she'd have to get out.

She got up and stepped ahead of him before his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder in a possessive motion. She got it, she understood, the car trip had been nice, talking to each other, honest answers, listening to some music on the radio, he had even gotten her a vegan burger when he had went out for food, tying her up so she wouldn't run away while he was gone, but still, it was more consideration than any other man had shown her, even beside her abductors, and now, he wanted to show her that the road trip was over, he wanted her to still know that she wasn't a guest here, he was putting her back into her place.

He guided her into the deep depths of the woods, and Sara had trouble imagining there was anything beyond this forest, one thing was sure, she could never find her way out alone. She finally saw a little cabin. Michael unlocked the door, making her step in and she could take a look around.

There was a thick layer of dust on the floor and on the furniture, but apart from that it looked like a nice place. The entry room was a small living room, with a single large couch.

- Come on, Michael said as he gripped at her arm.

He was being less brutal then earlier. He led her to a small bedroom, the only furniture was a small bed and a miserable mirror cracked in several places, hanging on the wall.

- There's a bathroom next door, he said, if you wanna shower or wash your clothes, I asked Lincoln to get some fresh clothes but since he was away when he got my call he won't be here until a few days.

- Okay, Sara said as she nodded.

- Well, he said, I'll lock you in then, and don't try to get out, there aren't any windows in the bedroom or the bathroom.

- If I didn't know better I'd say you planned this, Sara said.

He couldn't quite determine her tone, definitely not suspicious or accusing, more like she just really wanted to make him uncomfortable, but not enthusiastically, a little bored perhaps, and also tired, sick of it. Definitely, sick of it all.

- Well, Michael said the usual softness of his voice surprised her again, I guess I'll leave you then, I'll try to get you something to eat before tonight.

- Thank you, she automatically said out of reflex.

She kind of regretted it when the word came out, it suddenly sounded too personal. Michael seemed a little surprised by the word, he didn't really know what to answer either.

- Yeah, he said, uh... you're welcome.

He left the room, she could hear the lock shut brutally, making her feel trapped instantly. It wasn't even the fact to be held hostage in cabin in the middle of the woods with an escaped felon for only company, it was the absence of windows. Her whole life for eighteen years, she was a prisoner, sure, but it felt more like being overprotected, unable to even breathe, but she could, whenever she just sat by the window, looking outside, imagining a whole new world beyond these walls... she had never imagined that that same world could suck so much.

She sat quietly on the small bed before lying down completely. Her muscles were sore, probably from sleeping tied up in a car, and she had a silent gasp when she stretched her aching body on the length of the bed.

She closed her eyes for a second, considering thinking about what was going to happen next, but she had decided it was useless long ago, it's a funny thing, to not even be in control of your own life, to see people make decision for you, using you like you were a simple pawn, when it's your whole life they're playing with. Sometimes they didn't realize it, because the truth is no life is more important to anyone than their own, she had learned that during the years, that people will do anything to make their life easier, even if it means destroying someone else's. There was her father, who seemed to think that this was all a big game, that he was teaching her a lesson each time she was being abducted thinking "she'll come around, she'll come _home_", but what is home really ? What's a shelter, a safe place, if you don't even belong there anymore ?

Then there were those like Paul, god she had wondered, so many times what she must have meant for him, who she was to him, a nice kid who expected him to sweep her off her feet and rescue her from her poor pathetic little world ? Yeah, _**pathetic**_. But not as pathetic as it was to not throw that damn dreaded locket away years ago. Her hand went to close on the silver necklace automatically. She had never taken it off, not even when she was with other men, it wasn't like her previous boyfriends cared anyway, since Paul she hadn't exactly been hanging out with nice guys, but again, it wasn't like she had searched for true love in these men, they usually were the dangerous kind, the bad kind, they would make her feel bad about herself, or even hurt her physically, but she guessed she still liked it better that way, better be with a guy who makes you feel pain, who makes you feel like trash, like you're nothing, an object, just a part of the landscape... better be with a guy who makes you feel anything but not love. Cause it turned out to be what truly hurt the most. So she destroyed herself, let these men destroy her, so that way she was always a captive even when her hands weren't tied... That's when her father's words from so many yesterdays came rushing back in her head, "_it doesn't look like you've escaped your past at all_". And she hadn't, all this time, all this suffering, all this freaking misery she had let herself go through, and for what ? For _**him**_ ? So maybe if she was enough pain he'd come running, on his white horse, to rescue her from the dark, harsh outside world ? She suddenly realized that feeling she had when she was with him, innocence. Feeling safe, feeling loved, feeling _special_. The only thought of the word made her wince, oh she had been treated "specially" enough since she had been out, people dragging her, pushing her around, spitting in her face, beating her until she felt so numb she didn't feel the pain anymore, and they did it feeling like it was okay because she was her father's daughter, and she was more than sick of this special treatment.

As she stood there, lying on the bed in curled against herself in a fetal position, on that small bed, in that small room without any windows... she suddenly missed home. But above all, she missed the way he made her feel, she missed falling asleep late at night, not after getting screwed by some "boyfriend" who punched her every now and then and who was too drunk to remember her name half the time, but after making love, to love and be loved and just sleep in his arms and just _know_ that everything will be okay, to fall asleep, feeling a warm body next to yours, an arm wrapped around you, and just feel safe enough to sleep without being forced to open your eyes every second because you're afraid there's someone in your room who's going to grab you.

And she missed it, she missed it more than anything.

...

She wondered if she had slept when her eyes opened, she couldn't see daylight, she couldn't see no way to guess what time it was, so she got up, showered, slipped in a white bathrobe and washed her clothes in the sink after washing twice the sink itself. She tied her hair in a long pony tail, as she usually did, she didn't like her hair when they were down, they seemed too smooth, and they didn't really have a color, they were like halfway between red and brown, but not quite auburn either. She sighed looking at her reflection in the cracked bedroom mirror before she sat on the bed. She lift her face up when the sound of a key unlocking the door was heard, only a few seconds later a ray of daylight unlighted the room as Michael entered.

Sara reflexively tightened her hold on the bathrobe. The young man's eyes lingered one moment on her state of nudity before he looked away immediately.

- Just bringing you lunch, he said and she couldn't help but smile at his efforts to not look at her, it's uh... it's vegetarian.

He finished his sentence looking at her, as if he decided that he was starting to act like embarrassed teenager. He walked to her putting the plate on the bed next to her. The word "thank you" almost escaped her before she had the reflex to hold it back.

- Uh... he said lightly turning his eyes away before they drift too much, nice necklace.

He seemed to automatically regret the words, as if she was going to think that he was staring at her cleavage.

- Yeah, she said.

She almost begged him to take it and set her free from it.

- Did uh... he said looking back at her.

She held back a smile because all his attempts to make her feel that he wasn't embarrassed only convinced her more that he was.

- Did your boyfriend give you this ? He said trying to make conversation before he realized that he had used a very not subtle technique to ask if she had a boyfriend.

- Uh... she said biting her lip not to smile, it's more like a childhood memory.

- Oh, he said as he arched an eyebrow.

He was trying to act like he was really interested more by the necklace than by the fact that she was only wearing a bathrobe that stopped above the knee and showed her long smooth legs.

- Well, he said, when I was a child I gave my date a noodle necklace.

He realized that he sounded ridiculous, he knew he really should stop talking but the words just kept coming as his mouth went against him.

- That's... sweet, Sara said meaning it.

- So, uh... Michael said shaking his head to get his thoughts back together, I wanted to call your father during the day, uh... I might wait until you are...

_Wearing clothes _? He finished mentally.

- Yeah, she said, uh... I was just washing my clothes, and uh...

- Yeah of course, he said.

He cursed himself mentally. How he wished he could just go back to a few minutes earlier and just _**not react **_when he saw her basically naked on her bed. The thing was he hadn't seen it coming so the plan hadn't exactly been prepared in time.

For a second he hated her just for taking him by surprise.

Sara couldn't retain her amusement to see this side of the young man, she wouldn't have pictured him for the kind of guy who blushes in these kind of situations, she pictured him too self confident for that, and the way he always appeared to her, self controlled, always impassive... the embarrassment in his eyes just pleasantly broke that image.

- Well, uh... he said, I'll leave you then, alright ?

She could see that he was now ashamed and she didn't know why it made her smile.

- Okay, she said, thanks for lunch.

He just mumbled something inaudible before he left the room. He was suddenly resenting the fact that she should have been the one to be embarrassed, not him. She didn't look embarrassed, not one bit, she looked like she was pretty much enjoying his reaction. Decidedly she kept surprising him, in a good or in a bad way ? He hadn't decided yet.

Sara a little laugh once he left the room, at least it had broken the heavy disturbing silence that had set up in the room earlier. She didn't like silence, it made her thoughts grow louder until her head was filled with whispered that were as loud as a scream.

She went back to the bathroom, she had hang her clothes on the edge of the bathtub so they'd dry, she waited a couple hours to put them back on, the fabric was still a little wet but she figured they'd just dry on the warmth of her skin, plus, it would avoid another awkward situation in case Michael came in again. She couldn't help but smile. Let's say nicely awkward.

Guys like Michael weren't usually her type, but she wasn't blind enough to deny that he was pretty handsome, thin long muscles, when she had stitched up his bullet wound she had gotten a better look at his body, she had been surprised to see tattoos covering his arms and chest, they were beautiful, dark, angels and demons battling covering his body... And she loved his eyes, and hated them at the same time. Blue deep ocean eyes... what she liked in them was that they strangely seemed kind. At first she just thought they were just beautiful, but then... then they really scared her when she noticed the how gentle they seemed, and it reminded her of Paul's eyes. Paul's eyes weren't gentle, almost never, they were playful sometimes, most of the time very serious, but... sometimes, only sometimes, he had the same kindness in his eyes that she had seen in Michael's, what they didn't have, was honesty. And Michael's eyes were full of it.

And that was exactly why he wasn't her type, he was strangely too nice. Yes, it could sound quite odd since he had abducted her but eyes don't lie, and he was too gentle to be her type, too dangerous for her to even consider it, and not dangerous in the way that people would hear it, dangerous because maybe, if she wasn't careful, if she didn't know better, he was the kind of guy she could care for. And that would be very, very stupid. And she wasn't that foolish, not anymore.

There were only two kind of men for her, the bad guys, and the liars. The problem was she couldn't decide in which category Michael fit in. He appeared more as the gloomy handsome dark prince who grabbed her and stole her into the night. She decided to cross that last line, because that appeared too much like her type of guy. And that was dangerously too close from flirting with disaster. Again, too much like her type.

She heard sudden knocks on the door. But they weren't like the usual knocks on the door, not the loud heavy banging that said "face the wall", more like polite knocks to warn her that someone was coming.

Michael entered, not directly looking at her, until he throw one quick glance at her to check if she was decent, he relaxed visibly when he saw that she was wearing clothes again.

- Okay, he said, uh... so I'm gonna make that call to your dad.

First of all she wanted to bring out the fact that he wasn't her "dad", that was way too familiar, he was her cold biological father at most, she never called him "dad" unless she wanted to mock him.

- Do I need to say anything ? She asked.

- It's just in case he wants a prove that you're alive, he said as he dialed the number.

- He won't, Sara said but it didn't look like Michael heard her.

It only took a few seconds for her father to answer the phone.

- You made a big mistake, John, Michael said his tone immediately changing, you shouldn't have sent these men.

Sara couldn't hear her father's reply but it obviously upset Michael.

- Yeah ? The young man said, well someone sent them, and I can't see who it could be apart from you.

Sara sighed at Michael's naiveté to believe that her father would have just sent someone to her rescue after a couple days of abduction.

- Yes, Michael, well let me tell you, you don't know anything about me, or my brother, and I swear to god the next thing you try your daughter will pay for it.

Like it was the first time.

- Yeah, Michael said basically spitting the word, yeah she's fine for now, and if you want it to stay that way you'll do as we say.

There was a short silence before Michael handed the phone to Sara putting it on speaker.

- Here, he said giving it to her.

Sara sighed picking up the phone.

- Are you okay ? She heard her father say.

He didn't sound truly concerned, even a little bored.

- Actually I am, she replied bitter, you know how I crave for the day that you'll finally die from old age ? It shouldn't be so far now, what are you ? A hundred and twenty ?

- That's very amusing, Sara, her father replied, you know I could get you out of here if you would just assure me that you'll come home.

- Well I think I'll stick around here with _Michael_, she said insisting on the last word.

She sounded like a teenage girl desperately trying to piss off her father by showing off with some dangerous guy. And she knew it had worked instantly, because her father suddenly had a perspective in his head that had never even crossed his mind before.

- It's not so bad here, Sara said enjoying how angry she knew he was, I guess I officially rather be a captive than your daughter.

- Ah... he said with a sigh, the arrogance of youth, it'll pass you.

- You know it's extremely surprising that at your age you still remember what youth is, she said as if she was talking about a shocking medical diagnosis.

She knew he was enraged.

- Hey, uh... Michael said, would you mind handing back the phone.

An idea had hit him the second Sara had mentioned him to her father, an idea that was more than tempting to throw in the General's face.

Sara handed back the phone to him and Michael kept it on speaker so they could both hear the conversation.

- You know what, John ? Michael said a little smile on the corner of his lips.

His grin weirdly made Sara shudder involuntarily.

- You're right, he said and his smile was almost even audible in his voice, I can't kill your daughter, I don't have it in me. Do you know what I can do, though ? I can keep her with me, wherever I go she follows, she'll have to. You want to keep me and my brother running ? Fine, but she's going to run with me because I will never let her go.

Sara couldn't help but having a shocked smile at Michael's statement, at least that was a new to her father. She didn't even feel embarrassed by the fact that Michael was looking at her right into the eyes the whole time he was talking.

- She'll be like my eternal captive, he said grinning at her.

She heard her father's fake laugh on the phone. She smiled because she knew how upset he was, the fake laugh was like the most upset he could get.

- You actually think that this is going to work ? He said.

- Well I don't know, Michael said his eyes still fixed on Sara and the same smile on his lips, you tell me, if you're capable of knowing you're daughter's being tortured for days... could you stand her to be with your greatest enemy ?

- This won't get you your freedom, Scofield, her father spat.

- Maybe, Michael said his tone not changing one bit, but at least I'll get something out of this, and your daughter is not the worse consolation prize, General...

Sara couldn't help but have a silent laugh at his boldness as she imagined her father's reaction. She knew that as soon as he'd have hang up the phone he'd smash the phone against the wall.

- And maybe... Michael said still smirking as he didn't unhook his eyes from Sara's, maybe one day I won't even have to force her to stay. Would you be able to stand _**that**_, John ?

That caused Sara to look away immediately, almost too shocked to do otherwise. He was only saying this to piss her father off, she knew it, and so she kept repeating it to herself.

- You son of a bitch.

Her father's rage made her feel better already.

- Oh don't be like that, General, Michael said delighted, at least now you have time to think about it, in fact you have all the time you want. And so do I.

He hang up and the room was silence for a while, Sara's eyes were back on Michael's and they looked at each other silently for a while.

- You think that worked ? Michael finally said.

Sara bit her lip, faking hesitation.

- I think he's probably destroying his office right now, she said.

Michael grinned.

- Mission accomplished, he said too happy about the General's reaction to act professional around the young woman.

Sara smiled back at his obvious excitement, it had surely worked, no one had ever threatened Jonathan Krantz to steal her daughter from him in _**that**_ way.

- Gosh I wish I could see him right now, she said smiling at the idea of his rage.

- Yeah, Michael said smiling too, uh... so... any chance you reconsidered working with us on this ?

She was only slightly surprised that he had asked again. But she should have seen it coming, after all if the plan was going to work as he was planning it he was going to need her cooperation. And if she didn't know Michael enough to trust him she hated her father enough to consider his offer.

She bit her lip playfully.

- I don't know, she said, what do you offer, Mr. Scofield ?

She usually wasn't this bold to tease her kidnapers that way whoever they were. But she didn't know why Michael didn't appear to her as a regular abductor, maybe it was just the fact that he absolutely didn't know what he was doing and that she had more experience than him in that domain, or maybe it was the eyes. She couldn't tell.

- Well... he answered his voice still as soft but a little bit more playful as he entered her game, if we can get Scylla, I hear that on top of bringing your father down it could be worth a millions of dollars.

- Money has no worth to me, she said, you see the only thing I want I can't buy it.

She spoke the three following words very slowly each word detached from the other.

- I want out.

Michael's grin widened.

- If you're father ends up locked away he'll be put to death or prison in life, he said, and then no one will bother you. Me included. Sounds like a deal, doesn't it ?

She only faint hesitation.

- Where do I sign ?

The young man grinned. This was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone, so here's the new chapter, enjoy and comment, it always makes my day !**_

….

Sara was woken up by some knocks on the door, they were obviously meant to wake her, but they weren't the usual loud poundings. Michael unlocked the door before he joined her in the room.

- Hey, he said.

- How long are you going to keep me locked in here ? She said leaving no way for the pep talk.

He had a wide smile revealing his white teeth as a little laugh escaped his throat charmingly.

- Ah... he said, you didn't think it'd be that easy, did you ? You're staying locked until I know I can trust you. For all I know you're just doing this to find a better way to escape.

Maybe, she hadn't figured it out yet.

- Mmm... she said biting her lip, well if we're going to negotiate I want a window.

- I'll consider that, he said with an arrogant smile.

She laughed and grinned at him.

- You think you're so smart, don't you ? She said, all you managed was to piss off my father, few people survive that.

- What can he do to me ? Michael said, I have his beloved daughter.

- You have nothing, she said and it was meant to bring his attitude down, you should have left my father in his not caring state instead of the really angry one, I assure you he's not a man of great moderation with anger.

- Nope, Michael said obviously in too much of a good mood to be brought down today, I've got exactly what I wanted : his attention, you know he called me twice yesterday ?

- What did he say ?

- I didn't answer, Michael smirked confident.

- Jeez, she mocked, you look like a girl after a first date.

He finally dropped the grin.

- It was a big step forward, he said regaining his smile time by time, and plus... now that I have your cooperation... there a so many things that we can do...

He only realized how it sounded after the words left his mouth, then he decided that he could either drop the smile and appear embarrassed, or he could keep smiling and appear like a jerk. He kept smiling.

Sara looked away in a look that was probably supposed to appear disgusted but she couldn't hold back a smile.

- You think you're being so cute ? She said looking back at him.

- Well, he said, give me some credit, I brought you breakfast in bed.

As he finished those words he handed her a candy bar which made her laugh.

- Uh... thank you ? She said still laughing.

- You're welcome, he said his voice soft and low.

She wished he'd stop looking at her like that.

- Okay, she said, so... just to get it out of the way... what you said yesterday, to piss off my father, it's cool, I can play that, but just so we're clear it remains professional.

- Absolutely, Michael said, strictly professional.

He grinned and got up.

- That's why... He said as he headed toward the door, until I can trust you, that door stays locked.

He locked her in finishing these words. She was alone, she was cold, and she didn't get her window. _Partnership._

.

.

- Knock knock, Michael said as he entered the room a pile of clothes in his hands, you know I considered your demands.

- About the window ? She said stubborn.

- About some fresh clothing, he said, so you can wash your clothes without having to stay naked all day.

It was more a favor to him, then.

- Here, he said handing her the clothes, they'll probably be too large, because they're some old clothes of Linc, so...

- It's fine, she said putting the old shirts and jeans on the bed next to her.

- Uh... he said, by the way, I called him, to warn him about the situation changes, he's glad you're in.

- I bet he is, she said, you two weren't great in the scaring type.

- I believe that, Michael said.

Sara had a nervous laugh, before she rearranged a lock of hair that had escaped her pony tail behind her ear.

- You never let your hair down ? He noticed making conversation.

- What ? She said.

- Your hair, he said, I just noticed it's always tied up.

- Uh... she said, yeah, I don't really like my hair down.

He smiled, amused.

- Anyway, she said, thanks for the clothes. And I still want my window.

- I can't exactly just make one, Michael said.

- Well you could move me, Sara said, I'll take the living room and sleep on the couch, there's a window right ? Or I could sleep in your room.

He looked at her grinning and she realized how that sounded.

- And then you'd sleep in mine, she said so things were clear, like a trade.

- I get it, he said, but for now the answer's no.

She sighed as he walked to the door. He just gave her one last look.

- You should, he said.

- Excuse me ? She said.

- Keep your hair down, he said with a frank smile, it looks better on you.

Sara tried to get out of her strange shocked expression. _Why the hell is it his business if my hair is up or down ? He doesn't even have hair !_ His head was almost completely shaved which would probably feel like sand-paper on her fingertips if she touched_... Wow, rewind, you're not touching any of his hair or any more of him, got that ?_

She sighed desperately. This wasn't very professional, was it ? Okay, so he was cute, cute and nice. But no matter how cute or nice he was why the hell would he suggest how she should wear her hair ? It was just so... not professional, so dangerously close to personal, which was the last place she wanted to get, when she was with people, things were fine as long as they didn't get real, as long as they were too dangerous, too loathsome for her to possibly... care ?

Why did it seem so obvious ? So fucking psychological ? So like what a freaking psychiatrist would say ? _You got hurt, and you don't want to get hurt again, so you push people away_. That was it, only she didn't like the way it sounded. It sounded too cliché, made her appear like a bloody martyr. She wasn't one right ? She could be one, she had been through enough to choose to be one, but it didn't make her one, did it ? The sudden fear of not being able to choose what she was made her shiver. Was that what Michael saw in her ? A martyr ? Was that what they all saw ? Was that what Paul had seen in her ? He had always called her fragile, touched her with a part of softness and amazement, as if she was some precious work of heart. _Fragile_.

She suddenly found herself full of bitterness. She had been through more than most people would ever go through in a lifetime, wasn't that supposed to make her strong ? Wasn't it supposed to make her a fighter ? Why didn't she appear like one ? Well at least something good was coming out of it, people stayed away, so she didn't even have to make them. She had been friendly, with Michael for example, when they had met, she had talked she hadn't stayed mute like a stupid statue, but that was only because she thought he was going to be one of these men she knew she'd be incapable to care for. But he didn't fit that category anymore. It wasn't like she cared, but... she could. And she sure as hell didn't want to.

.

.

- I brought lunch, Michael said as he entered carrying a plate, I apologize for the fact that it's mainly just candy bars, but the only thing that's left in that place is either jerked meat or candy bars, and since you don't eat meat...

He handed her a plate that was filled with different colored candy bars that probably tasted all the same.

Sara gave him an unsure look.

- I said I was sorry, he said with a little smile.

She didn't answer, she just gave him the "you can leave" look.

- You don't talk much when you're not bitching about something, do you ? He noticed smiling.

- I don't really get what makes it your problem, she said.

He shrugged and she was suddenly annoyed by the fact that his obvious good mood hadn't been brought down.

- Just trying to see how you work, he answered honestly, old job habit. You... you're very difficult to figure out.

No shit.

- Why would you want to do that ? She said, I'm just business.

- You're not, he said, you're a human being.

He was probably joking which only annoyed her more.

- Great observation Einstein, she replied coldly.

If she was a human being than why did she feel like a freak ?

- You're mad ? He noticed more than he asked.

- Yeah, she said carelessly.

- Why ? He said, you were in a pretty good mood yesterday...

- Because it is not your place, she said, it's not your place to try to figure me out, it's not your place to tell me how I should wear my hair...!

- Okay, he said raising his palms up in a sign of peace, I didn't mean to upset you, it's just... we were getting along, well, as much as you can get along in a few days, and since we're working together now I just thought talking wasn't so inappropriate.

- Yeah, well see ? She said, "getting along as much as possible in a few days" is as far is it gets for me, there are no next steps that turn into a friendship, I don't want that, so we stick to being polite toward each other and that's it.

He looked at her, intrigued.

- Why ? He said, what's so dangerous in friendship ?

She almost laughed in shock.

- We're not friends, Michael, she said, I'm forced to work with you, I'm just doing my best to survive.

- No, he affirmed, you're not scared of me, that's just an excuse.

- Stop doing that, she said, stop trying to understand me you won't.

- Doesn't mean I can't try.

She didn't answer right away, she stared at him for a long moment with her mouth slightly opened before she looked down at the floor, thinking to herself that she should have never even looked him in the eyes at all.

- Well I don't want you to, she said looking back at him, I don't want to know you.

- Don't you ? He said, are you sure you just don't want me to know you ?

- Look I'm not going to fight with you, she said, let's just all stay in our place and things will be just fine, don't act like we're here to create bonds, just say things as they are : you want to use me for something, and since I have nothing else to do I'm cooperating, it's stops there, there's nothing more to it. If you wanted to figure me out, here, that's how I work.

He was silence for a moment.

- Why do you do that ? He asked.

He didn't ask just like that, it seemed as he was truly curious.

- What happened to you ? He said horribly dangerous true care in his voice, what made you this way ?

He had a half surprised half amazed laugh when she didn't answer.

- I've read dozens of articles about you, he said, I made tons of researches, I thought I had it all gathered up but turns out I know nothing about you.

She didn't answer, carefully avoiding his eyes as hers were lost in emptiness.

- Trust me, she finally said, I'm the last person in the world you want to know.

- Why ?

- Why do you ask so many questions ? She hissed suddenly upset, just forget it, just don't care !

He looked at her for what seemed to be a very long moment.

- What's the point in living if you're gonna live your life avoiding happiness ? He said.

- That's a good question, she replied sharply.

- You only get one life, he said, why do you push away every chance you get just because you're afraid ?

- Don't act like you know me, she said, you don't know the first thing about me.

- I'm trying to know you, he replied very calm when she had gone to beyond upset, isn't that obvious ?

He left her on that, and she suddenly felt the urge to scream something only she didn't know what. She remained frozen in the same position far after he left. She knew he was right, she just didn't want him to know that, he shouldn't know that, for seven years no one had figured out so many sides of her than he had in five days, and that scared the living hell out of her. Sure she hadn't mind talking to him, like they had in the car trip, when she had stitched up his wound, or on the road, listening to some music on the radio, it was nice. But strangely that nice feeling hadn't gone away after the ride, when they were here, talking even not to say anything, it was just... nice. But it stopped there, it had to, every time things got "nice" with someone she turned away and ran the other way as fast as she could, it was just how it happened, and they understood, well no they didn't, but they didn't insist either. Who the hell was this guy to burst into her life and completely wreck the way she had always worked in a few days ?

Alright that was it, next time she would run the other way _**before**_ things even got nice. It weirdly felt like it wasn't the answer. God she hated the mess in her head right now, everything she had done just seemed so useless now. She took her head in her hands, her fingernails digging in her scalp before she just got up like a spring.

- Okay that's it, she decided.

Working with him ? Like hell, she wouldn't spend one more second in here. She hurried toward the bathroom, searching for something that could get her out of here, but there weren't any objects expect from the bathrobe. Unless she ripped off the shower curtain. Which would get her to absolutely nothing.

She sighed before an idea came to her mind.

She went back to the bedroom, wrapping her fist in one of the shirts Michael had gave her and silently broke the mirror in her bedroom, stretching another shirt on the floor so the pieces of glass would all fall on it in silence. Once she was done she went to the bedroom and took a deep breath before she dropped all of the glass on the floor which shattered loudly in a thousand pieces. Loudly enough for anyone to hear and get concerned.

Sara didn't wait one second before she ran back to the bedroom crawling and hiding carefully under the bed. As she suspected Michael was in less than ten seconds.

- Sara ? He said his voice caressing her name.

_You're done caring, college boy_, she thought. He walked toward the bathroom and Sara didn't hesitated. She was back on her feet in a second and it didn't take her a second more to run out the room loudly shutting the door behind her and blocking it with a chair.

- Sara ! Michael said and she couldn't hold back a victorious smile as she heard him banging on the door.

- Looks like you've been had, sweetie, she said grinning, told you that you didn't want to get to know me.

- Very amusing, he said, now open the door.

- A shame, really, she said, we could have worked together. But you tried to make it personal, I guess we're just two different kinds.

- Sara, he said as if he was truly concerned about her, just open the door, you'll never find your way back.

- I can manage, she said, don't worry, I'm not calling the cops. Pleasure working with you.

She had one last look toward the door before she turned around and gasped immediately as a hand was placed over her mouth and another one closed on her wrists, lifting them above her head as she was brutally pressed against a wall.

- Lincoln ? Michael guessed through the door.

- I can see that she's really working with us, Mike, his older brother said a mocking smile on his lips.

- Let go of me... Sara tried to speak.

Her words were smothered by Lincoln's giant hand.

- Ah, Michael said, she's just getting used to the idea, give her some space. Metaphorically.

- Got it, Lincoln said.

He pushed away the chair she had blocked the door with and his brother got out with one hand before he pinned her to the wall with it. _Fuck_. Michael stared at her, more amused than angry really.

- Looks like you've been had, sweetie, he said smirking.

Cocky arrogant ass.

- So what do we do with her ? Lincoln said mocking Sara's vain struggle.

- I don't know, Michael said taunting her, it would be a lot easier if miss Sara here didn't have such a bad temper.

Sara gave up her vain attempts to make Lincoln let go of his hold on her, she wasn't the type to give up, even he was about twice her weight and a head taller than her, but she knew by experience that people seem to lower their guard. She faked a frustrated sigh.

- Good, Lincoln said as he saw she had stopped fighting.

She felt his grip loosen an inch around her. It didn't take more than that for her to kick him hard, aiming for his groin, but he dodged and only pressed her harder against the wall.

- Let go of me you cave man ! She said.

Michael was hilarious.

- Well are we in a bad mood today, miss Krantz ? Lincoln mocked before turning back at his brother, seriously Mike, what do we do about her ?

- Get her back inside her cage wouldn't do her wrong, Michael said before looking back at the young woman, it's a shame, Sara, that was the moment to prove you could be trusted.

The young woman gave up the fight, there was no way she was winning against a man like Lincoln anyway.

- Come on, Linc, Michael said, I think she won a ticket back to her room.

.

.

Sara sighed as she lied down on the bed after having been occupied today by doing nothing. And plus now she didn't even have a mirror and she was surrounded by candy bars wraps, she had finished all of the candies Michael had brought her except for one nougat bar that was particularly hard, she figured that maybe in a couple days it'd be hard enough for her to use it as a weapon. She was so bored she figured it was going to kill her soon.

She was half annoyed half relieved when she saw the doorknob twist. Michael entered, smiling lightly at her.

- I'm bringing the clothes Lincoln got you, he said.

She didn't answer and looked away.

- You know, he said, technically, I should be mad.

- What ? She said finally looking at him, you kidnap me, I defend and you're mad ?

- I knew it would get you to talk, he said visibly proud of himself.

- Well... she said not knowing what to say, well fine, you made your point, you can leave now.

- It doesn't have to be like this, Sara, he said, I'm offering you a new chance of this partnership thing right now. Don't push it away just because it's easy.

Sara didn't answer, frankly she was just really fucking pissed that her escaped plan had failed. She was actually pissed she had even tried to escape at all, this job really could have worked. Well no, she knew it couldn't have really worked, but it would have pissed off her father good, and that was always something she appreciated. And now she had ruined it on a impulsive feeling. Which led her to be pissed. Which led her not to answer.

Michael sighed before he laughed.

- You really are a stubborn one, aren't you ? He said.

She didn't like the way his had curved into a shy but very present smirk. It reminded her of the way Paul used to smile. And she used to love it, she used to smile childishly, fascinated and let her fingertips trace his features softly. And now she loathed it. The smiling, the teasing, the beautiful words, all of it. Which was why she usually sticked to men who didn't care about her the slightest bit. At least she could handle them, and if they ended up getting attached to her she could do the simple "leave them before they leave you" policy. And not get hurt.

- Yeah, she said after not speaking for such a long time that he thought she wasn't going to answer, I guess I am.

He laughed again, a little bit more nervously.

- Look, Sara, he said, I think that if you can accept that your Queen of the escape reputation has taken a hit this afternoon, we can still make this work.

- Uh, she laughed sarcastically, isn't your ego a little hurt that you've been had like novice ?

- I can get over that, he said still smiling, if you can get over all the harsh feelings of course.

He had said that mocking her. She pressed her lips together angrily before she stopped suddenly as she remembered how it always annoyed her when her father did it. And above all she hated to do something that was alike her father. And she hated the fact that she wouldn't let herself enjoy things because of him, Michael was right, you only get one shot, at life, at about everything, and she had been wasting enough time. So... what the hell, right ? For the first time in her life she decided to just not think, to just stop running the other way every time things got scary. Because even if her father was put away for life in prison she would never be free if she kept acting this way.

- So... he said, do we have a deal here ?

She breathed out frustrated, swallowing back her pride.

- Fine, she said.

- Fine, he replied no longer smiling but still amused.

She hesitated for a second, feeling like she should still have the last word.

- I still want my window.

She was a little amused now and she had a mouth corner smile.

- I'm still considering, he replied smiling back.

This was feeling strange. Nice strange, to not have boundaries, to not know where you're going and where you need to stop.

- Well... she said not really knowing where that sentence was going, consider faster.

He laughed and she couldn't hold back the shudders it sent inside her entire body.

- What ? He said, not scared anymore ?

It was her time to smile.

- You don't scare me, Michael, she said amused.

He had an almost ashamed laugh and looked away before he looked right back at that unpredictable woman who had been one step ahead of each of his plans every time.

- Well you scare me, he said no longer embarrassed.

The corner of his lips formed into a sincere smile as he realized how she wasn't at all like she was supposed to be. The whole thing wasn't. She was supposed to be scared, so scared she wouldn't ask question, she'd be obedient, wouldn't complicate things and the deal would be settled quickly. She wasn't supposed to be this arrogant, so annoyingly self confident or intriguing, so god damn... stubborn.

- You make a nice fuzzy wreck in my plans, that's for sure, he said.

- And you didn't ? She said regretting the words as soon as she said them.

He arched an eyebrow overplaying his surprise.

- Don't even say it, she said to save some time.

- I didn't say anything, he said innocent as a lamb, well anyway, I'll tell Lincoln about the change of plans, again. You know if you want that window you're really going to have to learn how to be trusted.

- Why would I even escape ? She said, hey I have done nothing but try to help. For these past hours.

He smiled so she kept going.

- And really, she said, why would I even run away ? I'd simply do the job for my father when I actually think that this thing might possibly work.

- It's not what you were saying this afternoon, he mocked.

- I was just upset, she said, let's not make big judgments about that.

- I upset you ? He said acting surprise.

She sighed.

- All right, she said, suit yourself if you don't want my help, you have another plan than don't answer the phone when my father calls ?

Michael didn't answer but he didn't stop smiling either.

- Maybe, he finally said evasively grinning while looking at her.

- You know just teasing him isn't going to do it, Sara said.

- Well I'm listening, he said, what do you think will happen ?

- Depends, Sara said, if he thinks for one second that I'm seriously in this, if he thinks that he's only daughter's choosing to stay with his greatest enemy... he might just be pissed enough.

- Which will lead to what ? He asked.

- He'll try something, she said, if he thinks that this isn't a game, even if his guts tell him that it is one, if he thinks that we actually care about each other, he'll pull me out of this before I can get too attached.

- What will it take for him to make a move ? He said.

- Maybe one last phone call, she said, he'll be quick, in a hurry, he'll probably find some way for me to get hurt in the way that would appear accidental. We have to expect him.

- Him ?

- Oh he won't show in person, Sara said, he'll send people.

- How would they find us ? He said, maybe we could find a way to...

- They don't need clues, Sara said, they'll find out, and we're not supposed to want to be found, all right ?

Michael nodded.

- And we'll need to be ready, Sara said, because he'll send a lot of people, and he's not stupid, so he'll probably try to get us by surprise, he'll know we're expecting him.

- So... Michael said, right now, I mean, what do we do ?

- Well, she said after taking in a deep breath, next time my father calls... you answer the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, so that's chapter is strictly about the past, and very centered on Kellerman and Sara seven years ago, I promise the next chapter will be a Mi/Sa one ! **_

…

Paul Kellerman remembered really clearly the first time he had been in Jonathan Krantz's office. The smell of scotch and cologne... He remembered how intimidated he was the first time, he was close to twenty years old then, fifteen years later, the weird feeling of intimidation was definitely gone. But it wasn't the first time he had been in this office that he remembered the most. It was the third time. The one that had changed his life the most.

...

_**Eight years earlier**_

...

- You wanted to assign me a mission ? He asked.

- More like a long-term mission, John said, sit please.

He obeyed.

- What is it about ? Paul asked, where am I going this time ?

- It's not about going somewhere, John said, in fact you'll stay here, to the base.

Paul frowned, unable to hide the surprise on his face.

- I'm afraid I don't understand, he said.

- Have you met my daughter, Paul ? John asked.

The question surprised him even more.

- I... Paul said, I heard of her only from my colleagues, I'm afraid I never had the pleasure of meeting her.

- Well, John pursued, I'd like her to be your assignment.

- I'm not sure I understand the mission, sir, Paul said.

- She's seventeen years old, John said, I keep her here, so she'll be safe, and she's okay with it for now, but something caught my attention only two days ago.

Paul didn't say anything, he was really starting to be confused about what he was supposed to do here.

- And... he said not really knowing if he cared, what was that ?

- She asked a question, John said, nothing that mattered, on an unimportant subject. But the more time she spends here the more question she'll have. Questions we cannot afford to answer.

- I still don't see my role in this, sir, Paul said.

- I want you to meet her, John said as if it was obvious, I want you drift her mind away from any questions or any other outside desire she might have.

- I... Paul said still frowning because for the first time in his life he was really caught by surprise, I still don't really see what you're expecting from me, here.

- I want you to be anything she needs, John said, I want you to realize her desires before she realizes them, I want you to be the link that keeps her here.

- So... Paul said not really finding any polite or professional way to say this, you want me to... pop your daughter's cherry ?

He realized that he had said that like an embarrassed teenager a second too late.

- So to speak, John said very naturally.

- Look, uh... Paul said, I'm sure your daughter's a nice kid but...

_First of all she __**is**__ a kid. _

- Just be professional about this, Paul, his boss said, when you're assigned to kill someone, you can manage to do without letting it get personal right ? Just keep your mind fixed on the job.

Paul didn't answer, he just couldn't answer, he was almost thirty years old and he was assigned to baby-sit a teenager. He was supposed to be out there, doing things, changing things, making a matter in the world, not end up his boss's son in law.

- Look thank you for the opportunity, Paul said, but honestly, I don't think that I'm the best way to keep a hold on your daughter, if she runs away you'll catch her, it won't make a difference.

- Yeah, but see, Paul ? John said, I don't want her to _**want**_ to run away. And she will. She'll get curious, she'll get suspicious. And that's where I want you to intervene.

...

_**Present day **_

...

Standing here again... it felt weird, the smell of the office hadn't changed, nor the look really. But everything else had.

- I'm sorry it took so long to get you that car in Chicago, John said waving his head toward the chair inviting Paul to sit.

He sat in front of his boss's desk so he could face him.

- It's fine, Paul said, where do you wanna send me now ?

John had a nostalgic smile.

- Well... He said, this might surprise you but it's about Sara.

Everything inside him changed to the only mention of the name. He hadn't heard her name in years, he didn't know where she even was or what had happened to her for seven years. For a second he wondered if she still had that childish smile, the smile a five year old gets when she's facing the Christmas tree and discovers her presents... No, no that was probably gone. His whole mind was picking up the pieces as he tried to recover from the simple mention of the name of a girl he hadn't seen in years.

But of course none of these emotions were visible on his face.

- What about Sara ? He said the name without any hesitation.

That wasn't the questions in his mind, he wanted to know if she was in trouble, hurt... happy ?

- She's been kidnapped again, his boss's said.

- Again ? Paul repeated a little too careless to sound credible.

- Yes, John said, but that's not my concern. My concern is that she seems to be okay with it.

Paul arched an eyebrow, playing his surprise to hide the confusion.

- And why might that be ? He asked.

- Her abductor, John said, Michael Scofield, it would seem that she became... quite fond of him.

Paul didn't answer, just kept looking at his boss with a faked smile perfectly controlled that hid every other emotion.

- What do we do ? Paul simply said.

- What do _**you**_ do, John corrected, I want to get her out of here before things get too serious, she's playing it of course, to annoy me, I doubt that she truly has feelings for Scofield but if she takes the game too far she might end up having some. You know what happens when we play a game too well, don't you Paul ?

Paul grit his teeth, but that didn't erase his smile.

- Just give me a position, Paul said, I'll get her.

...

_**Eight years earlier**_

...

She wasn't at all like he had expected. Not. One. Bit. And he didn't like it, he didn't like any of that mission, after all the assignment was screwing a seventeen year old, most of men would have been more than delighted to do so, but the thing was Paul didn't like to get personal, which was really easy when it came to kill. A little less easy when he was supposed to make a teenager fall in love with him.

The base was a huge building, more than 30 floors, he was staying in some fancy enormous room on the 22 floor, living the building was not an option, since Sara couldn't leave the base.

Obviously, she had special teachers coming here to educate her. He was supposed to be a history teacher. Because that didn't make him feel old at all. He wasn't comfortable with any of this, of course when he had seen her he had been forced to admit she was undeniably beautiful, long red smooth strands of hair reached the middle of her back, big brown eyes, an alabaster creamy skin, the perfection of her features brought out by her youth.

But when he had been assigned this... mission, he had pictured her... completely differently, mentally anyway, after all his assignment was to seduce her, so he had imagined she'd be a little more... horny ? No not really, she didn't even appear to have her mind in all this, she was perfectly calm, she learned quickly, apparently she had proven to be an excellent student, especially with science subjects, she was really focused on her education, and she didn't appear to him as the kind who thinks about losing her virginity anytime soon. Which was worse, because then he'd have to put these thoughts in her mind.

He had wondered how he could bond with her, not when he was teaching her, he'd feel like some old pervert, but he couldn't wait too long and have her think of him as some nice uncle or something. For a whole month he didn't make any progress, he talked to her, she was nice, very mature, all she had were the good sides of youth, a beautiful four year old laugh, the expression in her eyes... They bonded, it wasn't actually what could be called progress because nothing had really happened, but he talked to her, she stayed long after class, talking to him, she seemed to like him but she didn't have that thing in her eyes, that little flame that meant she had finally moved the her next step, that she wasn't looking at him the same way anymore, she saw him a teacher, a nice good teacher, but he believed she trusted him, and that was the first and only progress that was made in this first month. Everything happened in the second month.

She was doing gym class, he had occasionally replaced her teacher, no surveillance of course. She was wearing a white top, and shorts that showed her long smooth legs he hadn't been able to stop his eyes to linger on. He watched her stretch out for about fifteen minutes, she was very flexible, he felt a little bit guilty to notice that detail, but then he saw an opportunity and forgot all about it. He was purely and simply doing his job, that was what he kept repeating to himself when he saw her lie down, grip at her leg and pull it so her legs were almost making a straight line.

- Need some help here ? He said.

He spoke lightly, smiling, teasing in the nice teacher way, if he thought of himself as some pervert she certainly didn't have to.

- Yeah, she laughed having trouble to keep her leg steady.

He walked to her, kneeling above her, before he slowly leaned in so he was basically lying on top of her, stretching her leg in the way, his touch steady but sensual on the beginning of her leg. He leaned in until she yelped silently because her leg was starting to feel the pulling Paul was creating.

And then he saw it, the look in her eyes, it changed. Surprise, curiosity, want, confusion. Her cheeks lightly turned red as she looked at him right in the eyes, he was the eldest, and she expected him to guide her into whatever he decided. And he knew that his next move would be decisive, she was confused, he could lean back and get up and she would just blush and pretend this had never happened, or he could make a mover right now.

- Do you wanna take it further ? He asked his tone almost professional.

- What ? She said in a confused-embarrassed sound.

- Your leg ? He said knowing very well what she had misunderstood.

- Oh, she said immediately feeling stupid, uh... sure.

She felt the tightening in the muscles of her thigh when he leaned in deeper, it would be almost painful if the weight of Paul on top of her didn't feel so weirdly reassuring.

He forgot to even feel guilty when it happened, telling himself that he was completely concentrated on the mission. He knew he had to make the first step here, even if it was just moving an inch closer. He brought his face closer to hers, still looking at her right in the eyes as she seemed so trustfully, she didn't react at first, too shocked, too lost, plunged in his eyes before she broke the distance separating them as their lips met very slowly. First just a light soft kiss on the lips, before she slowly opened her mouth still apparently wondering what was the next move. He could tell it was her first kiss, she was too shy, too unsure of every move, a little clumsy, her hands first placed on his back, then on his neck, as if she didn't know what to do with her hands at the moment but couldn't just keep them in place. Paul let his own hand softly sink in her hair, gripping gently but firmly at the back of her head as he deepened the kiss slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Her lips were incredibly soft, to match with her silky hair his fingers were sank in, and the inside of her mouth felt warm, she tasted like cherry lipstick, mint, and also a vanilla taste, that he assumed only came from her. The muscles of her leg he was still holding felt sore and painful but the pain almost faded when his hand slowly moved on her bare skin to the inside of her thigh, she was returning the ardor of the kiss, as if she was trying to keep up with his expertise, she looked so focused and lost in the kiss he suddenly wondered if she was still breathing and pulled away. She was breathless, literally, her lips were sore, she couldn't feel her leg anymore but it was all nice kind of pain.

He suddenly wondered if he had taken things too far, it was her first kiss, probably her first experience with a man, and he wanted it to be right for her, he didn't want to ruin her first kiss, first kiss lasts forever.

- I'm sorry, he said not really knowing if he was playing his part or purely apologizing, it wasn't my place.

He knew this wasn't fair, he knew she'd hold him back the second he pulled away and got up.

- Wait... she said trying to get out of her speechless state as she got up as well.

She stumbled on one leg trying to walk but the leg Paul had been pulling on just wouldn't work anymore. It only took seconds of her in that state to fall right back. Paul caught her before she hit the ground, carried her to the bank as if she weight nothing and made her sit more firmly than gently.

He went to get up as soon as she was steady but he knew it wouldn't end here.

- Hey... she said not really knowing what to say, don't... don't you wanna talk ?

He turned around, knowing what part he should play right now for all this to work, and thinking that part wouldn't be too hard to play.

- Sara, he said, look... I... I shouldn't have let this happen, it was my fault.

- Fault ? She repeated confused.

- Sara you're seventeen, he said shaking his head as if he had too much remorse for him to take, I... I shouldn't have kissed you, not only was it illegal it was wrong, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you, I... I'm sorry.

He walked away before she could add anything, knowing that this wasn't over, knowing that look he had seen in his eyes wasn't the last time he saw it, knowing that tonight she would be knocking on his door.

...

_**Present day**_

...

Before that day Paul Kellerman hadn't heard of Sara in years, he would love to say that he hadn't thought of her in years too, but that wasn't quite true. He had, often. He had met her when he was 28, he already had a plan for everything in his life, he already knew what he wanted. But apparently he didn't know what he needed. When he had met her, he had felt the sudden feeling of wanting another life, a _different_ life. He never knew that his life would start at 28 years old, but truth was that special assignment had been... strange, different than anything else he had gone through. Good different, he started living that life, being the part he played, being that man... and for a brief second he wished he was.

Seven years without even hearing about her and now it was all back, the first information he got was that she was now known under the name of Sara Dawson, she was a doctor. Good for her, he thought without any nostalgia, or if there was any he would never admit it.

And then there was the thought... that she could love that Michael Scofield, who's brother he had helped to frame. He had always told himself that he wished her that, happiness, joy, love. He guessed deep down he wished her well, but not with an escaped convict that promised her a life on the run, not a life like this. Then what ? A nice house, with a husband and three kids ? Are would that be even worse ?

Paul's phone rang in his pocket and he picked up the receiver at the first ring.

- Kellerman, he carelessly said that word he had used answering to answer the phone for years so that his own name now felt bitter on his tongue.

- Aldo Burrows had an old house, he recognized his boss's voice, somewhere in the woods, think he might have showed the place to his kids ?

- Could have, Paul said, think that's where they took Sara ?

- Only one way to find out.

Paul only waited one second.

- Where ?

...

_**Eight years earlier**_

...

She had been back that night, he had pretended to try to send her back, to tell her to go back to her room, but she hadn't listened and he hadn't expected her to. He had let her in, made her some coffee, she was staring at everything in the room as if they were work of art, he expected she didn't see much apart from her room and teaching room.

She was embarrassed, blushing at about everything he said, that it had been wrong for him to kiss her, even if he wanted it, her, the whole speech about the age difference... He had planned this to end in bed the second she had walked in, it had, in some way, but not the way he had planned. His mission was to seduce her, to sleep with her, and that's what he had prepared to do, but he hadn't prepared her to get so personal. He didn't get personal, his whole life he had never answered one personal question with honesty, that's why he hadn't planned much on the talking part for tonight, but it turned up differently than what he'd planned. He had blamed himself after that, thinking he had insisted too much on the fact that she should be going back to her room.

- You shouldn't be here, he said while he handed her the hot cup of coffee, if your father knew we'd both be in trouble.

Sara didn't answer, she didn't drink her coffee either, she didn't even like coffee, she thought it tasted bitter and it grossed her out but she thought that the age difference was noticeable enough without her saying she'd rather a hot cup of chocolate when he offered her some coffee.

- I know, she said putting her cup on the table, I...

She took in a deep breath, changing methods completely.

- You know... she said, okay. I'll go, at one condition.

- What's that ? He said holding back from frowning when she didn't act as he had planned her to.

- Just... she said, I get to ask you something personal and you tell me the truth.

His mouth just slightly opened when he didn't know what to answer. That wasn't among the things he had planned for tonight. It was as if she was reading his mind and just aimed for the heart, going to the place he had never gone before.

- Uh... he said, sure go ahead.

She nodded, sitting on the couch and he sat next to her, not knowing what else to do.

- What was your dad like ? She asked.

Truly curious, truly caring, as if she just wanted to know things about him. And on the moment he was surprised by that he didn't even have the reflex to make up a story and lie.

- He was, uh... Paul said looking at her hesitantly, he was drinking a lot, he left me and my mom when I was five, while she was eight months pregnant, so I didn't really know him.

- I didn't know you had a brother, she said interested by what he said so she didn't have to focus on that cup of coffee she wasn't going to drink.

- A sister, he corrected not really knowing why.

She paused for a moment.

- What's her name ? She finally asked.

She had said one question, but he didn't stop her.

- Kristine, he said smiling a little when he said her name.

- What is she like ? Sara asked.

The whole night went on like this, they just talked, honestly, mainly she just listened to him talking, and he realized that he'd never done that, sharing something true with someone that cares enough to listen, and it felt... differently good.

He took her to his bed but they didn't do anything, not anything physical anyway, not that night, he just talked to her, shared with her. And didn't lie a single time. She fell asleep around four in the morning, she snuggled against him in her sleep, and since he didn't know what else to do he held her, stroking her hair gently, deciding that her auburn long hair felt like silk under his fingers. She woke up with a soft sigh three hours later, he hadn't managed to sleep all night, he just stroked her hair repeatedly and it weirdly made him feel peaceful. Sara snuggled closer in his arms when she woke up.

- I want to wake up next to you every morning of my life, she stated her head resting on his chest.

His hand on her hair stilled for a second at her words as his brain tried to truly hear them and understand the meaning. She loved him like you love your first love, blindly, irrevocably, unconditionally. She loved him like you love when you're seventeen.

- Shh... He whispered against her soft hair he kept stroking with his fingertips.

Only an hour later she had to get up for class, he wouldn't see her that day. Not during the day anyway. He was the one to go knock on her door that night, and the night following too. The first night they just talked, cuddled, kissed with the same intensity they had both felt in the gym, the second night they did the same. And the third night he officially accomplished his mission.

There was no doubt that it was her first time there, just like the first time they kissed, she was a little clumsy, hesitating, she winced in pain at the first thrust but it didn't take long before she could relax. This experience with her felt different than anything he had experienced before, it strangely felt more real, and... true. And besides from the obvious enjoyment he found that she weirdly felt like joy. Not just like pleasure or satisfaction, real honest joy. He stayed with her all night, holding her to him, lightly caressing her arm. She talked a lot after it, probably nervousness, but he found it rather adorable, so he didn't say anything, he just smiled lazily, stroking her bare shoulder, holding her...

He found a strange but true difficulty to detach from her when she left for class, he had never done this, hold a girl all night and just feel... fine. He sneaked back into her room the following nights, and all those that came after these, and if he thought that somehow the strange hollow feeling he felt when they had to separate would fade it only grew. Yes, she loved him like you love your first love, blindly, irrevocably and unconditionally. It didn't take him so long to understand that he loved her that way too.

For a moment he wondered if this could really be happening, if he didn't have to fight back the happiness because this was just an assignment. But then again, the mission was to make her stay, so perhaps he'd stay with her. This thought he allowed himself to think of sometimes just brought a sincere smile on his face, it made him feel so warm, so whole to just think that maybe things would just stay like this forever, maybe for once there would be no complications. Maybe he'd get to keep her with him.

A few months after his relationship with Sara had started, Paul was back in her father's office. A simple summary of how things were going.

- No need to tell you that I am truly sorry, Paul, John said, you are one of my finest agent and I feel a bit guilty to have kept you off the field.

- No, that's fine, Paul said meaning it more than he let it show, the mission always comes first no matter what the mission is.

- That's the spirit.

There was a short silence.

- Well how is it going ? John finally asked.

- Perfectly, Paul answered not really sure he was comfortable to speak about how he "got his daughter's mind off of things", I think her mind is completely... off from reality.

- That's a good thing, John said.

He paused for a moment.

- Well, he said, I have good news for you, do you remember Figgins ?

- The man who stole millions from you ? Paul said, he'd be kind of hard to forget.

- Well we might have something on him, John said, there are people he might know, be friends with, and we think he might have just contacted them, what do you think ?

- I think there's a lot of "might", Paul said.

- The assignment would be in Alaska, John said, I'd like you to go there undercover.

- And what about... Paul said, my other... assignment ?

He decided he was going to blame it all on her but what the hell.

- I can't just leave her, he said, she'd be...

- A mess ? John said, probably, but see it's perfect, because it'll be the perfect moment to see how much she cares about you.

- Can't you send anyone else ? Paul asked.

- Well I thought you'd want to go, John said, haven't you missed being on the field, on assignments ?

- Of course, he said knowing he was lying, only the assignment I am on right now can't just be put on hold...

- We'll tell her the truth, John said, that you're going on an assignment. And that will be the perfect test to know just how deep she fell.

...

_**Present day**_

…

Paul saw his knuckles turn white on the wheel as he approached the localization that they had indicated him. If he had thought about her, he had never thought he would see her again, he had known it was over the very same night she left, at first he had hoped, he had held on to that life he wanted so dearly and that was slipping through his fingers but then he had just known that she wouldn't be coming back. And that he had lost her, he had been foolish to just hope some way he could keep her with him forever. Nothing lasts forever.

He stopped the vehicle as he reached a forest. The road was completely deserted, this wasn't a bad place to keep a hostage. As willing as she might be. The forest was deep, the kind of place anyone couldn't find their way back unless they knew the place already. Good thing he wasn't anyone. He searched every inch of the forest, it took him a couple of hours to find it. Of course he hadn't assumed that he could just walk in, nor was it his intention, he was supposed to just verify. He approached the place, searching for a window, when he managed to find one all he could see was what appeared to be a very dusty living room, in which no one had probably been in years. That's when he noticed the fire in the chimney. If no one's been here in ages then who set on the fire ?

He took his phone.

- Yeah it's me, he said while walking away so he couldn't be heard, don't know if she's here but what's sure is that someone is here.

...

_**Eight years earlier**_

...

- Alaska ?

The sound was more of a terrified yelp than a real question.

- I am so sorry, he said, you can't begin to imagine how much I mean that, but...

- But you can't go, she said, your my history teacher, if you leave who's gonna talk to me about guys who died billion years ago that I don't care about ?

- I don't want to, Paul said his knuckles brushing against her cheek, trust me I don't, but I have to.

- Is my father sending you there ? Sara persisted, maybe I could talk to him...

- You can't, he said, he can't know what's going on between us.

- But why would that be so wrong ? Sara said, we're in love, he'd understand that.

- You actually think he would ? Paul said, he'd send me somewhere far away forever so I can never see you again.

- He's already sending you in Alaska !

- It's only a matter of weeks, Paul said his thumb rubbing against her cheek.

He was trying to calm her down, but he knew that weeks mean years for teenagers when they're away from something they need. He bitterly thought that he knew the feeling.

- I'll be okay, baby, he said stroking her cheek gently, and I. Will. Be. Back.

She hesitated, struggling with herself to still act angry but she gave up letting herself fall into his arms.

- You said you'd never leave me, she tried hopelessly.

- I will never leave you, he stated, this is just work, Sara, I'll be back, it's okay.

He sighed, holding her tighter, her face was buried in his chest and for a second he felt like a grown up holding a child. In the only side that he felt protective of her, like if anything were to happen to her, anything, it'd be his fault because he didn't stop it. He entwined his fingers in her soft hair softly.

- I love your hair, he said with a smile on the corner of his lips as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

- I know, she said still holding him close to her keeping her eyes shut peacefully, I like the way you smell.

He chuckled softly.

- I'll take that as a compliment, he said holding her for one last second before letting go.

- When do you leave ? She asked a little less panicked.

- Tomorrow, he said.

He saw her big eyes got watery in instants.

- Oh please don't cry, he begged holding her again as he cupped her face in his hands pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

- Tomorrow's too soon, she said sniffing back the tears.

- Maybe, he said brushing his knuckles against her cheek, but it means we still have tonight.

...

The days felt empty without her, and the nights... oh lord the nights were just unbearable. He wondered if she felt that way too, he had only been away from her for two weeks and he was haunted with the fear that he was never going to see her again. The mission was over soon fortunately, a false alarm, turned out no one here had heard of Figgins. He didn't really care why. On the flight back home he felt like he could finally manage to take a breath after not breathing for weeks, as if he had been struggling for oxygen when air was hundreds of miles away.

When he was back he was immediately brought to his boss's office, he had to spend long hours talking about how the whole mission was a dead end that had led him nowhere, before he was finally released. It was five in the morning, he had been able to tell Sara that he'd be back late in night, he had told her not to wait up for him. He made his way back to her room, that weirdly felt like home, felt like her. He tried not to make a sound in case she was asleep, she was in her bed, in a sitting position, her eyes shut as she slept peacefully. He smiled as he noticed the makeup and the outfit she was wearing, thinking that she had probably tried to wait for him until he arrived, promising herself not to fall asleep but not being able to hold back. He didn't care. He brushed her cheek softly, rearranging her hair passing, before he removed his shoes and pants so he could sneak in the bed next to her. He didn't want to wake her but he didn't resist the urge to hold her.

She didn't wake up, and he fell asleep too a few hours later to the regular sound of her heart. He still woke up before her, not resisting to stroke her hair gently, when his thumb brushed her cheek she had a soft sigh, and she slowly opened her eyes.

- Good morning, he said smiling widely.

- Paul ! She said holding him to her immediately and definitely awake.

- Shh... he whispered holding her tight.

- I am so sorry ! She said, that was not the night I had planned for us ! I was supposed to be awake and wearing that black thing you love ! And I really tried not to sleep but I just... you don't love me anymore do you ?

He laughed.

- Actually if possible I only love you more, he said pressing a kiss to her temple.

She snuggled closer next to him.

- I'm so sorry, she repeated miserably.

- Hey don't be, he whispered, last night was great, I got to hold you close to me and watch you sleep, which are two of my favorite activities.

- Yeah, she said, well in my plan we were doing a lot of things you like.

He just smiled at her annoyance.

- Sara it's okay, he said.

- No it's not, she said, this is our reunion ! We were supposed to run to each other in slow motion !

He chuckled softly as he held her close to him.

- It was perfect, he said kissing her forehead before kissing her lips so she wouldn't protest.

She moaned softly against his lips opening her mouth to deepen the kiss before he pulled away softly, looking at her with a smile on the corner of his lips.

- Did you miss me, _mi corazón_ ? He asked.

She smiled back at him.

_- Oui, mon amour_, she answered.

- It's French, he noticed.

- Yes, she said, I got a new teachers for foreign languages.

He smiled, she was only getting started and her accent was already better than his. His grin faded as he reunited their lips.

- I did miss you, she said against his lips before he was kissing her again.

- I missed you too, he said knowing that this truth should have been a lie.

...

It felt incredibly good to him to know that things were back to normal, to sneak in her room every nights, feel that same reluctance do detach from her every morning and be unable to hold back a smile at the corner of his lips when he saw her during class. As the time passed he weirdly started to think that she was one of a kind, that he would never ever meet another girl like that on the planet because there just aren't any. He liked how stubborn she was, are how easily she could get angry for no good reasons, he liked how her auburn locks scattered on her shoulders and reached her ribs, he liked how soft she felt under his touch, he liked to know that no one else had ever touched her, or even kissed her before him, it gave him the wrong but good sensation that she was his own, that she belonged to him.

- What are you thinking about ? She asked her big eyes open wide and plunged in his.

He was standing on top of her, his fingers caressing her cheek tirelessly.

- I'm thinking "what do you want for your birthday ?", he said pressing a kiss on the part of her cheek he had been stroking lovingly.

- Hey no, she said protesting, no way, you're not getting me anything.

- Why not ? He said, give me one good reason in the world not to celebrate your birth ?

- Because I can't get you anything for _**your**_ birthday, she said, you know I can't get out of here, and since you won't even take me out to shop I'm afraid you don't get to give me something either.

He sighed.

- It's not the same, he said, you can't get me a present, I don't want you to, because I don't want anything.

He smiled.

- I got all I need right here, he said flicking his finger on her nose playfully, but I want to get you something nice, hey it's some celebration, you're turning eighteen next week, I finally stop breaking the law every time I step foot in your bed, my age's not something to celebrate, I'm just gonna turn another year older than you each year.

- Age is nothing, Sara stated, it's just a number, see you talk to me about guys who did things I don't care about and died in a way I don't care about, so, if age is not just a number, why the hell are we still talking about these guys ?

Paul remained silence for a moment.

- What you're saying doesn't make any sense, he decided before kissing her forehead.

Sara sighed.

- Fine, she said, you really want to get me something ? Get me out of here.

He felt an ounce of panic every time she spoke like that, even when she was kidding, even though she would never leave him. He just felt himself panicking for so much more than his job.

- You know what ? He said, don't tell me, I'll think of something.

- Come on, Sara persisted, let's just go out for a movie.

- Sara, he said on a lecturing tone.

- Let's just go out for dinner, she said, or to go shopping, or let's just at least step outside !

He laughed.

- You know you can't do that, he said, it's a dangerous world out there.

- Well everybody lives in it.

- It's more dangerous for you, he said, if people were to know you were related to your father you could end up kill in some worthless trade. It's dangerous out there, you know there are car all over the streets ?

She breathed out angrily when he mocked her gently.

- Yes I know there are cars on the streets ! She said, I do watch movies ! You know, since there isn't anything to do ?

Paul sighed.

- Why would you want to even go there ?

- Because, she said more calm, it's your world, why can't it be my world too ?

His hand brushed the length of her face, stroking her hair passing.

- _You_ are my world, he corrected.

But this night he decided that the only way she'd stop being so fascinated by the outside world was if he did take her there, only for one second.

...

_**Present day **_

...

Paul stood there almost all day waiting for back up, from the spying position he was in he had seen Scofield, briefly, and Burrows too. But not Sara, he had searched all around for another window, but he hadn't seen her anywhere. He felt frustrated, impatient to step inside that cabin and just search the place everywhere until he found her. He wondered if she had changed, if she still laughed like a four year old, or smiled the same way, if her big brown eyes were still so trustfully. Or if he had taken that from her, stealing it away forever. As he wished she hadn't changed he wished she had all the same, so she wouldn't get to him the way she did, as if he had been struck by a lighting straight to the heart. And seven years later the wound still didn't seem to heal.

So he stayed there, carelessly looking inside from his hiding position, he felt tiredness tickle his eyes but he pushed it away, until he closed his eyes for just a second, his ears wide aware to any sound and so he heard it when a heavy door was pushed open. He opened his eyes immediately, hiding back into his position until he just looked inside for just a second. And he was undone in just a second. She was there, that Scofield came to let her out, he said something to her but he couldn't hear him anymore. He just looked at her, her long auburn hair he loved so much had been tied in a high pony tail, each of her perfect features had been accentuated by years beautifully, _she wasn't a child anymore_, her face was thinner, it wasn't hidden by her beautiful strands of hair anymore, it was clear, impassive. But her eyes hadn't changed one bit, her big beautiful brown gaze... first feeling weirdly reassured that her eyes had remained the same he noticed how much they _had_ changed. The trust, the want to give, the love and tenderness were gone in her eyes, it had been transformed by the world, by the cruel reality. By him. He felt the sudden urge to press his palm against the glass and try to touch her, to reach out to her through it. It was a miracle that he had the reflex to move away, rolling aside leaned on the outside wall of the cabin when she suddenly turned to him. But looked just a second too late.

He stayed there, not moving, stunned, as if one more time he had been hit by a lightning but this time it was different. This time it had hit to kill.

...

_**Seven years earlier **_

...

- And how was your day ? He asked smiling.

He had been waiting on her bed for a couple of hours, she smiled looking at him, as if he was her favorite person in the world.

- Terrible, she replied still smiling as she crawled in bed next to him, my father had tons of people drooling on my hand telling me I'm lovely, it was boring. I just wanted the night to start sooner.

She sat on him playfully, one leg of each side of him.

- Happy birthday, he said his eyes plunged inside her.

- Good, she said laughing, so you didn't forget.

- How could I ? He said, we're officially legal now.

She giggled softly as he rolled her off of him so he was now on top of her. He looked at her for one more second.

- I have something for you, he said before he got up.

- What ? She said, no, no you promised !

- Well I was thinking, he said as he was back with a small velvet black box, that at worse if you feel too bad you can make me something for my birthday.

- Yeah, she said, I can't do that, I'm eighteen not eleven.

- Come on, he said, enough with the bad mood, I want you to like it.

She just pouted one last second before she kissed him on the cheek and opened the box. She gasped in amazement as she discovered the beautiful silver locket shaped as a heart, she found everything beautiful, she was fascinated in front of about everything but this was different. She stroked it with her fingers amazed. She was too shocked to say anything.

- It's... she said, it's beautiful.

- I'm glad you like it, he said.

He took in a deep breath.

- Look, he said, I know I'm not always around, I know I'm not always here to tell you, but I can promise you that right now I love you, and that it will never change, so when I'm away, you just look at that necklace, and you remember that my heart is always here with you even if I'm half the world away, you just look at it and you remember that I'll love you forever, and that this will keep us together, even if we're not.

She smiled in the way he liked so much before she reunited their lips passionately.

- Thank you, she said pulling away, I love it.

He just smiled, feeling like he could just look at her for hours.

- Can you help me put it on ? She said moving her long hair out of the way.

...

He wished they had more time, at least he wished he had known that they had so little time ahead of them. He was in her bed when he got a phone call for her father. He told her to go back to sleep as he took the call in the kitchen of her apartment.

It was about Figgins, apparently they had caught him, he didn't really care, he just wanted to settle this so he could go back to sleep and hold Sara in his arms. He went to the bedroom where she was sleeping, silently, to get his clothes. He wanted to kiss her goodnight, but he wouldn't risk to wake her. And god knows he would have if he had known that he wasn't only saying goodbye for the night. Instead he just brushed her cheek with his hand softly before he left.

Going to level one, the first floor, where they took care of these kind of business.

- Where's Figgins ? He asked his partner.

- We have him tied up, he answered.

- Did he tell where the money was ? Paul asked.

- Nope.

Paul sighed. He threw a glance toward the stairs visible from here that led to the elevator. He just wanted to climb back upstairs and go back to her room. And he could as soon as he had handled this.

- I'll take care of it, Paul said.

He sighed one more time before he approached the old man, tied to a chair.

- You've caused enough trouble here, Paul said regaining strangely easily the habit of the job he thought he'd lost.

- You wanna kill me fine, the old man said obviously not impressed, but you're not getting your money back.

Paul had a mocking laugh before he smirked.

- Because you think I can't do better than kill you ?

He took his gun, which weirdly felt like hanging out with an old friend, aimed for the knee and fired. Hearing the familiar sound, screams of agony, that he knew so well. It didn't take him long to confess, it never did.

- Verify the account he just gave us, Paul told his partner carelessly.

It took a half hour, during which he just waited looking at the man he had just tortured, his hand still on the gun, either way he knew how this ended.

- The information he gave us works, one of the men told him after hanging up his phone.

- Does it ? Paul said looking back at the old man for a second, good.

He reloaded the gun in a quick motion before he aimed for the head and fired. The man fell backwards, the chair falling back with him and for a second everything was peacefully quiet, before the loud, panicking sound of breaking glass echoed in the room.

Paul turned, air left his lungs instantly, he wanted to scream but he couldn't, he had no idea how she had gotten here, he had no idea how she had known he was here. He wanted to yell at her, to ask her why on earth she had followed him but no sound came out of his mouth as he was simply reduced to silence looking at her.

Sara was standing just in front of the elevator, upstairs, where she had a good view of the man bleeding out on the floor, her mouth was wide open in horror, her eyes filled with panic, fear and tears, the glass of water she was holding a few moments ago was shattered on the floor. No one reacted for a second until one of the men noticed her presence and then everything went on very quickly. She ran back into the elevator, closing it before anyone could step in. Paul was the last one to react, he felt like being in a nightmare, he felt like this couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening.

The alarm was rang, there were men waiting in front of every elevator door but she had blocked the machine, she stayed in there for hours, Paul could imagine her, crying alone, and all he could do was stand with his own men in front of the doors uselessly.

Her father was furious, he couldn't blame him, when they finally managed to bring up the elevator it was empty, the ceiling was open, and everyone figured she must have escaped by there, getting to the stairs. He didn't wait a second before he was out in the streets in the pouring rain, screaming at her name at the top of his lungs like a fool who's still hoping, he ran to the streets, seeing her at every corner in everybody's face, imagining her just slipping and getting crushed by a car, imagining her all alone in a world she didn't know.

Hours later her father asked to stop all the researches, he said that if she was gone than she would either come back or stay gone, that he wouldn't hold her prisoner here.

Paul hadn't even thought of this yet, that she would stay gone, at first he thought that she had to come back, for explanations, to get her stuff. And then he just realized that he really should have kissed her goodbye.

This was the last time he ever saw her, he had never believed that she would be back, but yet seven years later he realized that sometimes we was still waiting for her. He went back to her room, every night, until he just spend all day in her room, waiting for her to come back, to crawl out the window, to just appear, but she only appeared in his dreams. He stayed in that empty room that no longer felt like home, she made it home, _she_ was home. He wanted to burn the room down and burn with it, but instead he stayed here, pretending that it was still home without her, pretending that she was still here sometimes, finding the same hollow feeling he had felt without her in Alaska, but this time it was different. This time he _**knew**_ he would never see her again.

...

_**Present day**_

...

She had already disappeared when he had looked through the window again, strangely hoping that she would see him this time.

He picked up his phone when it rang.

- Kellerman, he said recognizing his boss's voice on the phone.

- Do you have confirmation ?

- She's there, he said, I saw her myself.

- Is back up here yet ?

- No, Paul said.

- Then you just wait, John said.

- It's ridiculous, Paul said, I can take care of them.

- I don't want you to screw this up again, Paul, John said, you wait, that's all.

- Wait a second... Paul said before he saw something that caught his attention.

The older brother, Burrows, walking out the forest with a bag pack, he only took a second to understand something as he looked through the window again.

- They're packing, he said.

- Paul...

- You don't get it, Paul said, they're leaving right now !

- The backup will be here, you just wait...

- They'll be gone by the time they get here, Paul said.

And he sure as hell wasn't letting her slip away again.

- Paul if you disobey me right now...

He just hung up, carelessly before, he through a glance behind him. Burrows had probably went to the car right now, so he wouldn't be back until a half hour. Which left him plenty of time. He checked out the empty living room through the window one more time before he sneaked in, the door wasn't even locked, it wouldn't have been a problem if it was it just would have taken longer. Paul sneaked in the cabin, smelling the scent of wood, pine and dust, he walked closer to a closed door, he had less than a second to hide behind the corner of the wall before that same door opened and Scofield stepped out, grabbing his jacket before walking down the living room and through the exit door. Paul felt a sensation of relief as the door shut behind Scofield. He knew that no matter what he did he didn't have a lot of time.

He took the keys Michael had put on the table before he walked back to the door, feeling his heart pounding in his chest, as if it had finally been awake for years, his other hand was on his gun, after all he didn't know for sure what was inside the room.

He slid the key inside the lock and twisted, hearing the door open in a loud crack.

- Michael ? Sara said naturally before she turned around and air suddenly felt like it had been sucked out from the room.

Paul's hand on his gun had closed on it reflexively before he saw her. Differently than through the glass, her hair were down now, scattered beautifully on her shoulders and reaching her breasts, her mouth was slightly opened as if she couldn't breathe but wasn't even trying to gasp for air.

- Hello, Sara, he said feeling that no word he would say to her right now would sound sincere enough.

_Did you miss me this time, __corazón __? _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, so these events take place BEFORE the last chapter, let's say it's Michael and Sara's version of it. **_

…

Sara was already awake when the knocks on the door were heard.

- Hey, Michael said entering the room.

- So how did it go ? Sara asked, with John ?

- He wanted to talk to you, Michael said, I refused.

- Thank you, she said, I'd hate to throw up my breakfast.

He chuckled.

- If you won't let him talk to me why are you here ? She asked.

- I figured I'd keep you company, he said.

- Oh did you ? She said laughing.

- Well I would hate for you to be bored, he said.

- Then why don't you let me out of here ? She said.

- Because you tried to escape last week, he said making her sigh, oh don't react like that, you know I trust you.

He was smirking in a way that told her the absolute contrary.

- But Lincoln... He said, Lincoln might need a little more time.

- Come on, Sara said, I'll behave, I just need out of here, at least to breathe out for air.

- There's plenty breathable air here, Michael said.

Sara sighed.

- I already told you I'd cooperate what more do you need ?

- Team spirit, Sara, Michael said smiling charmingly, show us some team spirit.

- You show some team spirit, she said, I'll have you know that I'm a little claustrophobic.

- Right, he said, with the number of time you've been kidnapped I find that hard to believe.

He threw her a candy bar that she caught reflexively.

- Euw, she winced, you know I don't think I can eat anymore of these stuff.

- Well we're planning to go shopping soon, he said.

- Wouldn't it be better if I went instead ?

- Nice try, he said.

- What ? She said, I'm only thinking about the team, my head doesn't have a price on it, oh see ? I'm showing some team spirit.

- Hey knock, knock, Lincoln said entering, Mike mind if I talk to you ?

- C'mon, Linc, Michael said, you can speak in front of her, she's part of the team now.

Sara rolled her eyes up.

- Alright, Lincoln said, her father called again, still wants to talk to her, what do you think ?

- I think he's just as worried as we need him to be, Michael said.

- My father doesn't get "worried", Sara said, he gets _**deadly**_.

- Ah... Michael said shaking his head, that's not team spirit, Sara, see ? You're breaking the whole positivity.

- Bite me.

- Do you want your window ? Michael said.

- Hey seriously, dude, Lincoln said, should we let him talk to her or do we keep torturing him for a while ?

- Let's have him talk to her, Michael said, you still want to piss off your dad, Sara ?

Sara pressed her lips together and Michael smiled. He knew how much it annoyed her when he referred to him that way.

- Sure, she said.

- You sure she can pull this off ? Lincoln said.

- Oh I can be a real bitch, Sara said, you wanna see ?

- No thank you, Lincoln said a bit too fast which made her smile as Michael chuckled.

- Yeah I think she can be good at it, the younger brother said, as Lincoln left the room, let me know next time John calls.

Michael sighed when they were both left alone.

- Well... he said in a seductive overplayed voice, finally alone... what to do ?

She laughed acting offended to hide her amusement.

- It makes me feel a little bit worried about what I'm going to have to do to get my window, she joked.

- Oh please, Sara, he said in his low deep voice, you're offending me, I'm not like that.

- And I don't need to be locked in a cell to behave, she said.

- Well maybe I just like the idea, he taunted her a smile appearing on the corner of his lips.

- Well try to be locked in one thousands of time, she said, it's not that exciting after a while.

He sighed again, still amused.

- Oh well, he said, I would love to let you out, if you would just be a good girl, Sara.

- Good girls finish last, she said unable to hold it back.

- Then let's be bad, he suggested sounding very serious.

She stared at him for a second before she laughed, shocked by his boldness.

- Let's be bad ? She repeated, honestly ? You think I'm that easy ?

- No, he said still very serious, I just think I'm that cute.

Oh how she would have loved to protest.

- Well, she said, I'll have you know I've seen thousands of guys exactly your type and you are not that cute.

- I am that cute, he said practically sounding professional, and these guys weren't exactly like me.

She bit her lip to hold back a smile in vain.

- Well... she said trying to regain a bit of serious, you no doubt are sure of yourself.

- No, Michael said, in fact I'm not really. See it's not that I think you like me or that I'm irresistible, it's just I believe in facts. It's not that you're just attractive, miss Dawson, which you are by the way, but I have seen attractive women before, but the facts are I can't get you off my mind, that's a fact, you want another fact ?

- That this is a line I can probably find on the Internet ? She said arching an eyebrow.

He ignored her.

- You can't get me off your mind either, he said.

His voice still as seductive, still as playful, still perfectly in control.

- And how on earth could you possibly know that ? The young woman asked as she had regained her serious.

Michael had a soft laugh.

- I'm a man of facts, Sara, he said, but above all... I'm a man of faith.

Sara looked at him for long.

- And how do I know if you're honest or if you just want to get me in bed ? She said.

- You just do, he said.

- What if I don't ?

- Well then... He said after a while of silence, that's where the faith comes in.

There was a short silence, she looked at him, amused and doubtful at the same time, and he looked at her, keeping the smile on, confident.

- Do you want me to leave you alone ? He proposed still smiling.

She usually liked to be alone, but sometimes she felt like she could be alone with him, not in a wrong way, just in a way that she didn't have to act around him, not because he didn't care but because it was okay.

- In fact I wish you'd stay, she said.

She lowered her eyes briefly before looking back at him and justifying herself.

- You know, she said, since I'm bored to death and I don't have anything else to do around here.

She suddenly decided that it sounded weird and tried to save the deal.

- Not that I intend to do you, she said looking away immediately, it's not what I meant, you got that right ?

- Actually I didn't hear it like that, he said smiling as if he was just unable not to smile when she was around.

- Oh great, she said, then I guess I just should have shut up, sorry I talk a lot when I'm nervous.

- I make you nervous ? He said arching an eyebrow still smiling and still as serious.

- No, she said way too quickly, I'm just... naturally nervous.

_"Naturally nervous" ? Jeez just stop talking. _

- Well in fact, she said deciding that it would spare her some more humiliation, you can go.

- Well I'd hate for you to get bored, he said, but I'd also hate to make you uncomfortable.

Something told her that he _**loved**_ to make her uncomfortable.

- So... he said, let's make a deal, you tell me when I'm making you uncomfortable and I stop, all right ? We already agreed that suggesting how your hair looked was crossing a line... what else is off limits ?

She could perfectly see that he was mocking her, with his cocky ass smile and his corny lines. Damn it she loved corny lines.

She laughed, no longer embarrassed as she looked back at him, very sure of herself too.

- I'm not going to go out with you, she stated smiling.

He acted surprised.

- Did I ask you to go out with me ? He said.

He couldn't help but drop the act and grin as he pursued.

- Do you want to go out with me ? He said.

- As much as I would very much enjoy to _**go out**_, she said, I'm not so sure I'm okay with the end of the deal.

- What a shame, he said still not dropping the smile, we really could have made it work.

- Mixing professional and personal never works, he said.

- What's with you and personal ? He said.

- I tried personal, she said not stopping to smile either, it sucked, I got it wrong.

- Maybe he was the one who got it wrong, he suggested ever so charming.

- And you actually think you can get it right ? She said.

He didn't answer for a while.

- Well like I said, Sara, he said the smile on the corner of his lips widening, I am a man of faith.

She laughed.

- You're a man who's done this thousands of times, she corrected still smiling playfully, you're a man who thinks he can get them all every time, right ? I bet you've been with hundreds of girls like me, naive college girls from small towns who believe in prince charming ? Well let me just warn you here, Scofield, I do not come from here. And you have never ever met someone like me.

- I'll take your word on it, he said, but you are wrong, I don't usually do this.

- Kidnap people and them ask them out ? She said, I'm shocked.

- I'm sure, he said and oh god she wished he would stop smiling.

She forced a laugh that sounded too nervous.

- I'm really not like that, Sara, he said still smiling but very serious, in fact I think I'll blame the effect you have on me.

- Well if you're really interested you're gonna have to do better than that, she challenged him.

- I can do better than that, he said not losing his confidence for one second.

- Then give it your best shot, she said.

- I intend to, he said.

- I bet you do, she said.

There was a short silence before Michael headed toward the door.

- Well, he said, I should give you some alone time I guess, I wouldn't want you to think I'm stalking you.

- You are stalking me, she said holding back a smile, and I'm not interested.

- I'm not stalking you, he said still as charming as he opened the door and just turned to her one last time, and you are interested.

He left as she just had a shocked laugh that betrayed her amusement. It took her a moment to realize that she hadn't laughed in years, even just by somebody's boldness and incredible nerves. An alarm started ringing inside her mind out of reflex that good meant dangerous but she ignored it, what were the odds of her getting better if she fled every time she felt better ? She just decided to go for it, no plans involved, this wasn't bad, this wasn't dangerous, this was just flirting and it felt nice, and she wouldn't stop it just yet, because this was just getting started. And it felt way too good to stop.

.

.

- Hungry for something sweet ?

- Please god no, Sara said, I can't eat these things anymore.

Michael laughed, his smirk revealing his white teeth.

- I tried to find some diversity, he said, I got fudge and chocolate or nougat bar.

She smiled playfully.

- Is that the best you can do ? She said, I don't know what you're used to, Scofield, but usually when people want something from me they at least take me somewhere fancy.

- I don't want something from you, he said, I hate this expression, it makes you appear like a piece of meat from which everybody wants a piece.

- Well if you don't want that what do you want ?

His smile widened but also turned more sincere in his eyes.

- Dinner, he said.

She laughed.

- What like a date ?

- Maybe, he said still as sincere.

- You mean when we're out of here ? She said.

- No, he said, I mean tonight, Linc went to shop, maybe he took some vegetarian food.

- I'm not going on a date with you.

- Of course you're not, he said as if it were obvious, we're staying here.

- For the date ? She said unable to hold back a smile as she entered his game.

- Yes, he answered really serious.

- So we're going on a date except we're not really going and it's not really a date ? She said, don't you think you can do better ?

- Maybe I would if you'd give me a chance to, he said.

- Forget it, she said unable to hide her smile.

- One date, he said, and I promise you you'll change your mind about me.

- Right, she said.

- Well if you're so sure you won't just say yes, he said, what do you have to lose ?

She bit her lip to make her smile fade but failed as she didn't answer.

- Unless you wanna eat candy bars again tonight, he said.

- Are you blackmailing me ? He said.

- Guilty, he said.

- You're horrible.

- I'm vicious, I'm despicable, he said rolling his eyes up.

- Well forget about that date, she said.

- It's just one date, he persisted, one single dinner and if you still don't like me I'll do the dishes and stop bothering you and this will remain strictly professional.

She didn't answer.

- What ? He said arching an eyebrow, afraid I'll make you change your mind ?

She bit her lip, looking at him straight in the eyes so he knew the challenge was on.

- Fine, she finally said.

- Well it wasn't that hard, was it ?

- Don't push it.

He just smiled.

- Fine, he said, I'll see you tonight then, how's eight o'clock ?

- Eight's fine, she said amused by how seriously he was taking this.

- You won't regret this, he assured smiling charmingly before left.

...

She showered, because it's usually what you do before a date and as long as she was there she might as well play the game till the end, but the "looking pretty" effort stopped there because all the clothes she had left were one of Lincoln's sweat shirt that was ten times too big for her and the jeans she had when she arrived here, plus she had no makeup to save the deal. She tied her hair in a long pony tail as she usually did, placing thoroughly behind her ear the locks of hair that had escaped her. She paused for a second when she looked at her locket, before she placed it underneath her shirt, making it invisible.

It wasn't like she was trying to look nice, or even trying to make an effort, it was just that even though it was just "sort of a date", it was still the first date she had had in years, and... Michael wasn't worse than most of the guys she had been dating to say the least. But there was something odd, something too close to the notion "too good to be true", he was too nice, too good looking, and especially he was too interested in her for it to be all he wanted. No one had ever showed so many interest in her, he had to want something. But what ? Sex ? Was that all it was about ? _Only one way to find out_... she shook her head and chased the thought away immediately, thinking she must have been going crazy for the thought to even cross her mind.

The clock on the wall announced seven thirty when the knocks on the door were heard. Lack of a window she had still managed to have a clock so she could know what time it was. The door opened and Michael entered, carrying a bag, wearing his ever so charming smile.

- Good evening, he said.

- You're early, she said.

- Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting anything ? He said mocking her knowing she had absolutely nothing to do but wait for him.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes up.

- Well, he said, in fact I'm not even early, this is just to prepare the field.

- Prepare the field ? She said arching an eyebrow, don't you think you're taking this a little bit too seriously ?

- Hey I only get one shot, Sara, Michael said, I don't want to back off knowing I didn't do anything I could.

She smiled, he was cute she granted him that.

- All right, fine, she said.

- Well, he said, I'm glad you're in a good mood because I'm actually kicking you out.

- Excuse me ?

- You heard me, he said smiling as he walked to her and gently guided her out, Lincoln's gonna supervise you in the living room, come on, it'll only take a second, I need to prepare some stuff.

- Okay you are taking this way too seriously, she decided.

- You said "give it your best shot", Sara, he said, I'm just obeying.

Sara had a shock laughed, before he opened the door and guided her out.

- See you in a moment, he said before closing the door behind him.

Her mouth was still slightly opened in shock as she joined Lincoln in the living room, he was sitting on the counter, arms crossed on his chest. She just sat on the couch still stunned by how crazy this all was.

- So how many girls did he do the date thing before me ? Sara said looking at Lincoln.

- Hell I don't know, you tell me, Lincoln said a tiny bit upset.

He looked away before he mumbled something like "he must have hit his head and turned nuts or something".

- Okay, Sara said nodding, get it, you're here so I think that he's only that way with me and not with all the girls he meets, gotcha.

Lincoln looked at her in an emotion between pissed off and purely enraged.

- Okay, he said, you just listen, I have no idea what's going through my brother's mind right now, for all I know he's going crazy because I've never seen him like that.

- Right, Sara said nodding with the "I so figured you out" smile, okay.

- Hey this isn't a joke, lady, Lincoln said, you...

He pointed an angry accuser finger on her.

- You bewitched my little brother, he decided before looking away.

Her mouth dropped opened in shock.

- I what ? She said torn between being offended and laughing.

- Well I don't know ! He said, you tell me what else this is ! You know I thought it was cute as first, that he had a little crush, but jeez I don't see where this is going to stop now !

Sara finally managed to get out of her shocked state.

- Okay, she said, well first of all, I did not "bewitch" your "little brother", I don't know more than you what's going on inside his mind, I thought he was just like that with everyone.

- Hell no ! Lincoln said, I'm like that with women ! He's usually shy !

- Well I didn't do anything, she defended, it's not my fault.

- Sure it's not, Lincoln said looking away, don't know what you've done to him but he's fucking singing in the shower.

Sara was unable to hold back a smile.

- He is ? She said.

- I heard it with my own ears, he said in a desperate tone that wasn't played one bit.

She couldn't help laughing.

- So... She said a little calmer, this... really isn't his type ?

- Nope, Lincoln said and she couldn't help but notice that he seemed a bit angry at her, not usually this way.

_Before you put a spell on him_, he added in his mind only.

- You don't like me much, do you ? Sara guessed unable not to smile as she said so.

- I just think _he_ likes _you_ a little too much, Lincoln said, I mean he hardly knows you.

Sara bit her lip, still trying to determine whether this was a plan or not, if Lincoln had already played the jealous over protective big brother so a girl would feel special, or if any of this was really the truth.

She just figured she'd find out soon enough, whether this ended in tears or joy.

Lincoln made Sara step back inside her room when it was eight o'clock, and her breath was caught as she stepped inside. She had a shocked laugh as she lowered her eyes on Michael. He had stretched a blanket to cover the floor, lighted candles at every corner of the room, poured what looked to be whine in both their glasses and made some burgers and some French fries he had probably made himself considering the shape of some of them. Still, it sure as hell beat candy bars.

- It's soya steaks, he said to break the silence.

- Thanks for the consideration, she said unable not to smile, you made those ?

- Yep, he said, I'm not such a bad cook.

She laughed again, couldn't help it, before she sat on the floor, in front of him.

- Here, he said handing her a glass.

- Thanks, she said, but I don't drink.

- I know, he said, it's grape juice. And I'm sorry I know that.

- Yeah, she said shaking her head, forget it.

She took a sip of the syrup after he made their glass met in a sharp acute sound.

- So, he said, did Linc give you a hard time ?

- Did you ask him to ? She said arching an eyebrow.

- Of course not, he answered sincere, don't know why he doesn't like you. What is there not to like ?

- Right, she said laughing, and how many girls did you used that line on ?

- How come you keep seeing me as some ruthless womanizer ? He said smiling.

- Because you're acting like one, she said.

- Well again, he said, I'm blaming your effect on me for that one.

He changed subject.

- Did you and Lincoln talk much ?

- Only about how I changed you and all, she said as if he already knew the answer, I'm not sure he likes me much.

- He's just trying to look after me, Michael said, that's what family's for, look after one another.

Sara didn't say anything at first.

- You know... She said, I know how your brother landed in prison, I know my father framed him, but... it doesn't look like he framed you.

- He didn't, Michael said, I knew my brother was going to be put to death for something he didn't do, and I knew I had a decision to make, I knew I could let him be killed or I could do something, something that led me to multiples bad decisions, a choice that got a lot of good people hurt, but... he was my brother. Sometimes I do realize I got so many people in trouble for just one person's sake, and I know it's selfish, but he's all I got.

- Yeah, Sara said, well, if I had someone I cared about so much the last thing I'd do is let go.

At this instant she felt like the silver necklace was closing around her neck stopping the oxygen to reach her lungs.

- Sometimes, she said, I wish I had something else, you know ? Something more so I can... I don't know...

- Move on ? Michael suggested as his eyes lift up to meet hers.

His eyes seemed somehow clearer in the dark only lighted up by the flames of the candles.

- I... I guess, she said shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts but it seemed all she could see was blue behind her eyelids when she closed her eyes.

- So... Michael said speaking lightly trying to break the ice, what's his name ? I'd like to know my competition.

She laughed nervously.

- Yeah, she said, it's uh... it's really just complicated.

- Does it have something to do with the person who gave you that necklace ?

She looked at him in big confusion.

- I just noticed that... He explained himself, you look sad whenever you look at it, I didn't mean to...

- No, she said, it's not... it's just... it's like a poison that's in my veins, you know ? It's bad, and wrong, but I still choose to keep it with me because... it's all I've got.

Michael waited a second before he said something.

- Maybe if it's hurting you, if it's no good for you, you should let it go, he said.

- Would you have ? She said looking back at him, if your brother really was who they said he is, if he was guilty, would you have let him go ?

He didn't answer for a while, seeing her point.

- I don't know, he answered truthfully.

There was a short silence.

- So... uh... Michael said, the guy who gave you the necklace, is he the same guy who made you afraid of getting personal ?

- It's... uh... She said, it's not...

- I'm sorry, he said, I'm making you uncomfortable, I'm just... I'm just trying to... figure you out.

- You gotta stop doing that, she said laughing nervously.

- Yeah, he said, maybe I do, uh... how did it end with that guy ?

- It's complicated, she said.

- Did he leave with a woman ? Michael asked.

- I wish, Sara said.

- With a man ? He said joking.

She laughed.

- Yeah, she said, not exactly, he... turns out he just had to use me for something.

- Yeah, Michael said after a while of silence he decided it was better to change subject, so uh...

He paused for a second.

- How was your mother like ? He asked cutting her off short one more time.

- Uh... She said, I don't know, she died in birth.

- I'm sorry, Michael said, I... I bet you look a lot like her.

- How do you know that ? She said.

- Well, he said, you don't look much like your father.

She laughed.

- Yeah, she said, I get that one a lot.

It still was the best compliment she could ever get.

- Yeah, Michael said, the apple fell real far from the tree.

Sara smiled before she took another sip of grape juice.

- You just scored a few points with that one, she said.

- Good to know, he said smiling widely before he took a bite from the vegan burger.

The look on his face made it clear that he had never eaten soya steaks before.

- Yeah, Sara said, it takes some getting used to.

- No, he said but she could see he was lying, no it's uh... it's really good.

She laughed as he forced himself to take another bite.

- Oh god no it's not, he said putting it back on the plate, how do you eat that ?

- It's not bad, she said amused by the look on his face.

- It is, he said making her laugh with the seriousness of his tone, it's terrible.

- You didn't have to do that, she said, eat a vegetarian burger just because I do, next time you can get a real one.

- Oh "next time" ?

- That's just an expression, she said.

- Hey give me a chance, he said, I haven't even started talking about how nice you look yet.

She laughed again, rolling her eyes up.

- Right, she said, while we're talking, how's your wound ?

- What ?

- The gunshot wound, she said, you know because you got shot ?

- Oh right, he said, no it's fine, you did a great job.

- Are you keeping the bandage as dry as possible ? She said.

- Uh... he said, well I kind of removed the bandage, I didn't really need it anymore...

- Jesus, she said, Michael you're a despair to every doctor.

- It's healing just fine, Michael said with a charming smile, a chance I had you to patch me up.

- Well you have to be more careful, she said, a little more to the left and your heart would have taken the bullet.

- Well I think my heart's taken a whole different kind of bullet.

Sara was unable to hold back a smile.

- Wow, she said mocking him a little bit, you are really good at this.

- Give a break, he said his smile making her melt, I'm opening my soul here.

She laughed again, shaking her head, wondering why he could just make her see things so lightly. And she didn't know why she felt disappointment when the door opened and Lincoln entered.

- Dude ! Michael said with a look that said "get out".

- Sorry to break the party, kids, Lincoln said before he handed Sara a phone, your dad wants to speak with you.

Well that had just ruined the whole evening for her.

- Hey, Michael said, does it have to be now ?

- He called, Lincoln said, sorry.

Sara just sighed before she got up and took the phone Lincoln was offering her.

- Hey, uh... she said before she picked up, mind giving me a second ?

- What like, alone ? Lincoln said.

- Yeah, Sara said, what's the difference I'm locked here all day anyway.

- Sure, Michael said before his brother could protest, just knock on the door when you're done.

- Hey she could call somebody ! Lincoln said, like the cops.

- Well let's hope she won't then, Michael said, come on.

Sara gave him a thankful but a little pathetic smile as he left with his brother.

- Hello ? She said sitting on the bed as she answered the phone.

- Sara, are you all right ?

The simple sound of his voice made her feel nauseous.

- I was, she said.

- Did they hurt you ?

- Because you care if I get hurt now ? She said, no, _dad_, they didn't hurt me.

- Sara, her father said, don't think I don't recognize the game you're playing here.

- Well you know what ? She said, maybe I am, but this place isn't worse than where you had me locked for eighteen years, nor worse than most of the place I've been locked in, nor even worse than the crappy apartment I live in, and I don't see what's so bad here.

- I know what you're doing, Sara, he said, it won't work, know that.

- Fine, she said, then stop calling and ruining my evenings, you've left me in god knows how much horribly painful situations, I'm just asking you to do it one more time.

- You can't actually think that I'd let you leave your life on the run with a wanted criminal.

- Wow, I'm scared, she said, what you're gonna do about it ?

The silence at the other end of the wire made her smile. Truthfully she didn't even know what to think anymore, because half of it wasn't a lie, this place really was better than where she usually was taken, and even better than where she actually lived, and she wasn't so sure anymore she wanted to go back to that life.

- You know, she heard her father said, this might surprise you but you remind me of myself when I was young.

- You mean when the dinosaurs were ruling the earth ? She said in a very serious tone.

- The same arrogance, he said ignoring her, the same boldness.

- Wow, she said, I think we just had a father/daughter moment, now if you're done I'd really like to go back to my evening you've just ruined.

- You want me to get you out of here, fine, he said, just give me all the clues you get...

- Don't act like you'd be doing me a favor, she said, I think I'd rather stay here.

- You're not serious, he said with his faked laugh that announced a lot of hidden anger.

- Actually I am, she said, I'm staying here.

- You would give up your whole life to be some ex con's whore ? He said.

- I'd rather be his whore than your daughter, she replied hanging up as she did so.

It put a smile on her face for a second when she tried to imagine the look on his face before she went to knock on the door. Michael opened it, taking the phone.

- That was quick, he said.

- He's not so happy right now, she said, can this cabin be traced back to you ?

- You think he's coming after us ? Michael said.

- I think he'll try to get me out of here as soon as possible, she said.

- I guess they could trace it back to us, Michael said.

Sara bit her lip, since at first her father didn't care about her _situation_, the plan was to make him angry, to make him want to find her, except she didn't really know for sure if it was a good thing anymore, what if her father did send people, at best what ? They managed to get the upper hand on her father's people ? And then what ? What else was there to do ?

- Or we could just leave, Michael said, go, change places again, until your father breaks and...

- And turns himself in ? Sara said, he won't, he just won't.

- Well we could thicken the plot, he said smiling, I could piss him off some more by forcing you to marry me, admit it, he'd be pissed.

- Very funny, she said, seriously what do we do ?

- Well, Michael said, we could try to take in one of your father's people, make him tell us where Scylla is.

- It's a very secret information, Sara said, I doubt everybody just knows where it is, look, it is funny to piss him off and all, but we kind of need to figure out something for when they'll come for us.

- Well, Michael said and she didn't know if he was serious or just joking, we could also take off, live hidden, it wouldn't be that bad.

- Yeah, Sara said, and Lincoln would be _thrilled_ for me to join the gang.

- He'd come around, Michael said.

- I thought the point in this was for us to be free and my father behind bars, Sara said.

- Well if you're that motivated we could still have you sent back to him and you can play the loving daughter until you figure where Scylla is.

- I don't like this plan.

- I figured you wouldn't.

- Then what do we do ? Sara said, we just run ? Together ? All three of us ? Where would we even go ?

- Why so many questions ? Michael mocked with a sigh, have some faith, Sara.

- Very amusing, she said, but I'm not in the mood for that.

- Why are you so cynical ? He said.

- Well I think there's cynicism and then there's realism, Michael, she said.

- And there's optimism, faith, hope.

- Coming from an inmate on the run who's brother's been framed by the government ?

- Coming from a woman who's been deceived by the world but who decided to be a doctor anyway ?

He tilted his head with a light smile.

- If that's not faith, how do you call it, doctor ? He said.

.

.

- Anything you'd like to take with you ? Michael said, Lincoln's charging the car, so we might as well take everything we can.

Sara didn't answer, her eyes were fixed on the living room's chimney where a fire crackled, her hand was nervously closed on her locket before she put it back beneath her shirt, she was happy to get some fresh air from her deep dark room, but it didn't kill the nervousness.

- Sara ? Michael said.

- I just can't believe we're running away, she said, what was the point in all this ?

- Well your father has one more problem on his hands, Michael said, we decided with Linc that we won't be calling him again, since you're officially our partner in crime now, and I think we got him as angry as he can get.

- And why is that a good thing ? Sara said, if he keeps coming after you he will get you, where's the good in all this ?

- Because at worse, Michael said, if he does take us down, at least we will have pissed off that mother fucker good.

Sara felt the shadow of a smile brush her lips.

- You really do have faith, don't you ? She said.

He smiled back with a little nervous laugh.

- What else do I have ? He answered naturally.

Sara smiled genuinely before her eyes were caught by a movement toward the window, she turned around to face it but the only view was the peaceful landscape.

- What's the matter ? Michael said.

She shook her head.

- Nothing, she said, I just thought I saw something.

Michael frowned.

- Do you think they could be here already ? Sara said.

- I... I don't think so, Michael said unsure, hey better get you back inside, all right ?

She didn't protest as he took her back to her room, closing the door behind them.

- Is Lincoln done with the car ? Sara asked.

- Soon, Michael said, we should be meeting him right now.

Sara bit her lip.

- I have a bad feeling about this, she said.

- You think they found us ?

- It's bad if they did, Sara said, if it's the case we're not walking out of here without a fight.

She lift her eyes up to look at him.

- Or... She said.

- Or what ? He said.

- There's a way we can know for sure, she said, you walk out of here, alone, leave the keys on the table.

- What ? He said.

- It's me they're after, she said, so they'll go after me first, try to be logical.

- Yeah, Michael said, so you're suggesting we use you as bait ?

- I've been used for much worse if that's your concern, she said.

He shook his head as he looked at her.

- Jeez you plan too much, she said, just improvise for once in your life. Plus, this is just verification, and what other plan do we have ?

He hesitated.

- Okay, he finally said throwing a glance toward the door, I got your back all right ?

- Yeah, she said, and I got yours, now go.

He looked at her one last time before he left, closing the door behind him. Sara was left in absolute silence, she waited for seconds, then minutes while nothing happened. She sighed in relief before she carelessly rearranged a lock of auburn hair that had escaped her pony tail behind her ear, before she could hear Michael's words weirdly echo in her head "you should keep your hair down, it looks better on you". She kept her hand on the strand of hair, before, without really knowing why she was untying her hair that went to scatter on her shoulders, she didn't really know why either, but it made her smile. She kept that smile on until she heard a key twist in the lock.

- Michael ? She said turning around before her breath was caught in her throat.

It felt as if the air couldn't get through to her lungs, she gasped silently, feeling like the silver necklace was burning her like a hot iron leaving it's mark permanently on her. He looked at her for an indefinable measure of time, she didn't know, she didn't care, because suddenly she was seventeen again, facing her paramour, her tormenter, her dark passenger she hated as much as she had once loved and that she hadn't seen for seven years but who yet had never truly left her.

- Hello, Sara, he said and she felt like the only sound of his voice was too much for her to take.

His voice was a whisper, a caress, but yet again she knew he could be death threatening her and his voice would still sound as soft as milk and honey, that he could say he'd kill her with the same tone he had used thousand times to tell her he loved her.

She didn't answer, she couldn't say anything, she wanted to yell, scream, to rip out the damn cursed locket and beg to god that the floor would just swallow her whole but none of these words came out of her mouth, nothing came out at all.

Until she felt a snap, the sudden urge to move, to escape him, to finally escape him. She got up from the bed like a spring aiming for the door but he grabbed her by the shoulders, brutally sending her to land back on the bed as he pulled his gun from the holster pressing it against her temple.

- Shh... he whispered to calm her down, just don't be stupid about this, just think for a second.

- Put your gun down.

She felt a wave of relief when she recognized Michael's voice, who was now holding a gun at the back of her attacker's head. Paul turned around, his gun still pressed on her head. Michael was at the other end of the room, his gun aiming for the other's head.

- If you shoot I'll shoot her, Paul said.

She wanted to warn Michael, to tell him that he was bluffing, that he wouldn't kill her, but she was too stunned for any word to come out of her mouth.

- Somehow I think your boss wouldn't be too happy about that, Michael said, let her go.

- You wanna bet that I cans shoot faster than you can ? Paul said, put the gun down, my mission's to bring her back, for now I have no orders on you, just take your chance and go, Scofield.

- She's not going anywhere with you, Michael said hatefully.

Paul had a humorless grin.

- Suit yourself, he said before he raised his gun and shot in Michael's direction.

Both gun fired, Michael dropped to the floor avoiding the bullet, Paul only dodged so the bullet landed on the wall before he raised his gun on the young man again.

Sara didn't even recognize her voice when his name escaped her lips in a pleading sound, as she stood motionless on the bed. Paul's finger lingered on the trigger for one more second before he simply hit Michael on the head with the back of his gun, knocking him out. He slowly turned back to Sara.

- Get up.

She heard his order, but the sound wouldn't get through to her brain, she just stood there, in complete state of shock, her mouth slightly opened, her eyes opened wide and lost in emptiness.

- Sara, get up, he repeated more firmly.

He sighed in an annoyed sound before he walked to her, gripping at her arm to put her on her feet. That's all it took for her to wake up. She started struggling the second he touched her, pushing and scratching as she tried to make him let go of her.

- Easy, kitten, he said as he caught her wrists prisoners in his strong fists.

He kept her wrists strongly pressed against her chest as he forcefully held her tight so she wouldn't struggle, his front pressed against her back. Sara's eyes were fixed on Michael's motionless body on the floor, she wouldn't stop struggling, the idea of hitting her crossed Paul's mind but he couldn't bring himself to do it, instead he held her tighter, pressing her harder against him until she could hardly breathe, until she stopped fighting.

- You're done ? He said knowing that he would never make her cross the forest in the state she was in.

She didn't answer, she wanted to keep kicking and struggling only so she wouldn't give up the fight, but she felt her arms go slack in his.

- Good, he said apologizing in advance, sorry about that.

She didn't get the time to ask what before he forcefully hit head against the wall knocking her out unconscious immediately. He carried her out, stepping aside Michael's body, before he walked his way out of the forest, using the same path he had used a few hours ago as he went back to the car. He opened the trunk with one hand before he put the unconscious woman he was carrying in the trunk of the car. He looked at her for a second, asleep she looked more peaceful, closer to the young girl he remembered, he detached his eyes from her as he closed the trunk, locking her in, before he sat in the driver seat and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own anything about the show !  
This fic is purely made for fun, enjoy and review !

…

- Mike ? Lincoln yelled dropping to his knees as he saw his brother motionless on the floor trying to shake him up.

He felt immediate relief when he saw his brother open his eyes very slowly, looking completely lost.

- Jeez, Lincoln said a little bit too enthusiastic, I told you ! I told you she could not be trusted !

Michael felt too groggy to ask what the hell he was talking about.

- She just knocked you out and left, uh ? Lincoln said, that bitch.

Michael couldn't believe his brother was actually happy about this.

- We need to find her, the young man mumbled as he got on his feet.

- Yeah you're right, Lincoln said, let's teach that girl that you don't mess with us.

- No, Linc, Michael said, she didn't escape.

- Don't give her excuses, Lincoln said.

- Linc she was taken, Michael said, I saw her, a man came and he took her.

His brother was silent for a while.

- Oh, he said, well, uh... I guess she's good then.

Michael rolled his eyes up at his brother's obvious disappointment before he headed toward the exit door.

- You're right, Lincoln said, we can't stay here now.

- Linc we need to find her, his brother said.

- Yeah, uh... Lincoln said, we did see that it wasn't really working out, right ? Look I know the plan was...

- Forget about the plan, Linc ! Michael said, we're going after whoever's taken her, because nobody else will.

- Hey let's not lose our mind here, Lincoln said, she hasn't been kidnapped, she's been rescued, what tells you she's not exactly where she wants to be ?

.

.

Sara felt the steel of the handcuffs dig into her skin but she kept pulling, she still felt a little dizzy from the hit on the head, but above all, for the first time in a very long time, she was scared. She was alone, handcuffed, tied up to a chair, this location probably was one of her father's bases, where ? She had no idea, all she knew was that she wouldn't be alone for very long. And she just wanted to break free before he walked in.

She couldn't believe that from all men her father had sent _**him**_. Of course it was logical, she was annoying him by being a smart head, flirting with his greatest enemy, it should have been obvious that he would send someone like Paul after her. Her locket felt so heavy, beneath her shirt, pressed against her skin, feeling as if it was a heavy chain dragging her to the bottom of the ocean, and she wanted to break free only so she could rip the damn thing off.

Her heart twisted and jumped in her chest as she heard a key twist in the lock, there were no escape, she wished she could just disappear, she wished she would be invisible when he would enter the door, she wished she could just suddenly turn into a bird and fly far away from here.

She was finally able to unhook her eyes from the door when she heard it open, she kept her eyes fixed on the wall, forcing her face to be impassive. She didn't want to look at him, she didn't want him to look at her, she just wanted the earth to swallow her as she would fall to the deep depths of the world. It would still feel better than here.

She felt as if his eyes on her were piercing a hole through her flesh.

Paul looked at her one more second before he lowered his eyes, she looked angry, she looked furious, he put on the table next to her the plate filled with what he had spent the last hour cooking, he guessed he still remembered her favorite food, unless that had changed too.

- I thought you might be hungry... He said.

He didn't get the chance to even finish his sentence before she brutally kicked down the table with a simple motion of her foot sending the plate to shatter on the floor.

- You were wrong, she said her calm tone not covering her anger as her eyes remained locked on the wall.

He kept looking at her quietly, knowing she felt his eyes on her, knowing it was almost unbearable for her to keep looking at the wall. He had a humorless laugh as he changed tactic.

- You know it took me an hour to get that done, he said speaking lightly as he waved his head toward the shattered plate on the floor, do you know how hard it is to feed a vegetarian these days ?

She didn't answer, her eyes fixed thoroughly on the wall, as she kept them from getting watery with all her strengths, as she felt the panic when she found she was less and less that strong impassive girl she had worked so hard to be and more and more that lost chained up seventeen years old little girl crying helplessly in the pouring rain, stumbling in the streets, in that brand new world that truly felt like hell.

But she wouldn't let it show, not for one second would she let him know how weak she was because of him, she would stand tall holding her head up high and he would see how she had grown up, how she had put her feet back on the ground, how life had treated her kind, and how she hadn't thought of him since she had left.

Paul kept looking at her deeply, as if he was wondering how long she could hold back from looking at him, before he got up, without her having even looked in his direction, he picked up the remains of the plate from the floor thoroughly.

- My mistake, he said his eyes on her still testing her, I thought you still liked mashed potatoes, remember how it used to be your favorite food ?

She didn't answer, and he suddenly found himself being cruel, of course she remembered, she remembered anything he had ever cooked for her, everything he had ever said or done to her. And he knew that. She was so thoroughly not looking at him he just wanted to jump in front of her to look in her eyes, maybe she was holding back some tears, he suddenly thought that he would die if she were to cry.

- All right, he said just to find something to say, just so you know your father knows you're here, he'll be here in a few hours.

As he had expected she was too surprise to keep going with the silence treatment.

- They're taking me back ? She said in a terrified voice.

For a second he wanted to say "yes", that they were taking her back, that they would put her back into her old room and that it would finally feel like home again. But even though they were, there was no such thing as "like it was before", "before" was dead and gone.

- Yes, Paul said calmly.

Sara felt herself panic, but she didn't let it show, she just imagined herself, being knocked out and waking up in _**that**_ room again, everything it would bring back to be back "home"... her father had sure found the perfect punition for her flirting with the enemy.

She swallowed with difficulty, she could feel Paul's eyes leave her as he headed toward the door. She wanted to look at him, she wanted to beg him to not let them take her back, she wanted to beg him to set her free. Her eyes remained frozen, carefully fixed on the wall as he opened the door and left.

.

.

He was back only an hour later, she had managed to find a screw in the chair that was a little loose, she was almost done taking it apart, she figured at least she could maybe get out of the chair.

- Hey... Paul said in a slow warning voice, so I'm putting a plate on your table, please don't break this one.

She didn't even bother to look at it, her hand stilled on the screw before she decided to still work on it, only being more discrete.

- You know if you won't eat, Paul said hoping to get any kind of respond out of her, they'll just feed you by infusion.

She didn't answer.

- And that means needles, he said remembering how she had never liked needles.

He waited a second during her silence to pursue.

- Right, he said, I forgotten you're doctor now, you know infusion means needles.

- Stop, she said.

The strong tone she was hoping for turned out to be more of a plea. He was quiet for a second.

- Stop what ? He asked intensely looking at her as her eyes were careful not to leave the wall.

- Stop talking to me like I'm a child, she said.

He should have guessed, she was no child anymore. He looked at her more thoroughly, every inch of her, lingering on the red flesh of her wrists she kept pulling against the handcuffs.

- You're gonna hurt yourself if you don't stop that, he warned her in a soft voice.

She didn't answer, but she wouldn't stop, he knew that, her absence of answer was her way of saying that she would suffer anything imaginable just to escape him.

- Hey, he said a little more firmly seeing she didn't listen to him and that she kept pulling on her ties.

Finally his hand went on her wrist to still her movements as he kneeled to lower to her height. She froze under his touch, at first he imagined she would wear the hurt damaged look until she looked at him for the first time. But she didn't look hurt and damaged. She looked furious.

Each words were spoken very slowly and left no doubts to how angry she was. And neither did her eyes.

- Don't touch me. She spoke incredibly slowly.

He had a humorless laugh.

- Given our history it's a little bit ridiculous don't you think ? He said.

He still felt like this was a good thing, making her react, regardless to the reaction.

- Get your hands off, she ordered her eyes obviously trying to make him drop dead.

- My god, he said his laugh sounded too fake for himself to even buy it, if a look could kill.

- Don't. I. Wish. She said very slowly.

They kept looking at each other for a while, right in the eyeball, no blinking, no looking away or eyes lowering, just like when you look at a wild animal and you're trying to prove you're the boss. Neither of them would let the other win, Paul still had his hand other Sara's wrist, and she could feel his touch burning her and freezing her at the same time, she remembered with only too much clarity how he had touched her once, how his fingertips felt when they were brushing her cheek, tangling in her hair, on the back of her head, in her neck, on her body... She would have begged him to remove his hand, to step away so she could breathe the air free from his intoxicating scent, how come he could still smell exactly the same after seven years ? How could he _feel_ exactly the same ? Only now his touch burned, it hurt, like a once good feeling warmth that you just realized is burning too hard for you to turn it off, and she could swear to god there would be a mark beneath his fingers that were only gently paused on her wrist.

Paul kept his eyes on hers, he felt a strange sensation overwhelm him as he looked deep into her big brown eyes again, and they had changed so much, the way she looked at him, like she despised him, hated him, and he couldn't blame her, truth was he kind of hated himself right now, talking to her the exact same way, as if nothing had changed, as if she was that chained up little girl and still in love with him, as if he could still kiss her goodbye... He could feel his hand on hers was bothering her, hurting her, and that if she could cut herself loose right now she would probably slap or scratch his hand away, hell, she'd even cut her own hand off to escape him right now, but he wouldn't move it, if he could he'd touch every inch of her, every particle of skin he could reach, and for a second he dreamed of running his fingers through her long curtain of auburn hair, to see if they were still as soft, if they still felt as silky as her skin under his touch...

God how she hated him, he could see it in her eyes, she hated him with every nerve in her body, she hated him with everything inside her that used to love him. But he still didn't remove his hand, he would keep it on her wrist at the exact same place until it felt all right, until it felt normal, familiar, instead of like an intruder.

- I said don't touch me, she repeated still challenging him with her eyes.

Her eyes tickled but she wouldn't blink and she wouldn't look down, trying to prove herself more than to him that he was the animal and she was the boss. But she was still the one in cage. In an attempt to push him away she leaned aside, trying to free her hand from his and as he felt her wrist slipping away from his fingers his eyes were suddenly caught by something as he finally unhooked his eyes from hers. At first she felt relieved until her eyes followed his to the precious dreaded feared and loved silver locket that they both recognized hanging on her neck.

Everything was suddenly incredibly silent when he looked back at her. She wanted to justify, to explain herself, but the words wouldn't come out without her choking on them, and she could feel his look even heavier on her, so heavy it crushed her, so heavy she actually felt like she was the size of a little mouse right now. Gosh she knew there was a good reason she should have thrown that thing away long ago, she couldn't imagine any excuse for herself right now, and she felt like even if she did no words would come out of her mouth at all.

- Why did you keep this ? He asked his voice urgent, worried, almost angry.

_Cause I figured that out,_ she answered ironically only in her mind.

- Why ? He repeated almost yelling.

She wanted to yell back, to reply, asking him why he had even given it to her in the first place, and to point out the fact that if he hadn't they wouldn't be here right now doing that.

So she didn't answer, she just kept her lips pressed together tightly, looking at him with the most hateful look you can think about as she was actually picturing him dying, being cut to pieces or being thrown to the sharks or any stupid childishly way to hate someone, she used to do that a lot, to imagine him dying, long ago, when she still felt like a kid -_and who are you fooling you're still feeling like one_- and when the nights felt too heavy and empty, she'd imagine ways of him dying, and at first it worked but after awhile it always ended up making her cry hysterically, and she always wished back every thought, and right then she just wanted to make sure he was okay, but he was too far away, and she was too far gone. So instead she would just remember what he had promised, that his heart was here with her. But now that time was passed, the times for pretending were gone, the times of the happy days were only memories, and the dream where love never dies was officially dead. _Time to wake up._

- Why did you keep that ? He said.

He sounded a little bit too angry though he was trying to hide it, and he was sounding a little bit too much like he was talking to a child who's made a mistake.

- What's it to you ? She replied wishing that she had sounded more angry and less desperate.

He didn't reply, he just shut his mouth, suddenly moving backwards and getting up, his hand leaving her wrist, where she felt a cold imprint had replaced his fingers.

- I'd still appreciate you eating something, he said changing subject out of nowhere and she could hear his tone had changed too.

Right, and how was she supposed to eat with her hands tied behind her back ? He just probably meant that he would feed her. Over her dead body.

- I'd hate to see you with wires coming out of your skin and all, he said but he didn't sound sincere, but hey, that's your call.

She just breathed out, frustrated, wishing he could have came back at another time, later, where she'd be happily married with kids and completely over him, where she would have made a better impression. And every chance of him getting that picture had died the second he had saw the necklace, it was too late for him to ever see her differently now, now she was still that same kid that had kept holding on. Pathetic, but most of all desperate, desperate for answers but too proud to ask the questions. Yeah, desperate, but more than desperate, angry. Because he didn't get to do that, he didn't get to burst into her life right back just when she actually managed to feel good with someone, not now, not all over again.

- How come John would send you ? Sara suddenly heard herself say just when Paul's hand twisted the door knob.

She realized too late that it had appeared as a plea to hold him back from leaving, but he didn't seem to have heard it like that.

- I don't know, he answered truthfully, I guess it's linked to the fact that you're getting attached to Scofield. Or so I've heard.

She didn't answer, he wasn't even looking at her, he was looking at the exit, and in fact his head was still on the doorknob.

- Is that true ? He said hesitating a while before he looked back at her trying to appear simply curious.

She didn't answer at first, but she wasn't avoiding his eyes anymore.

- He's all right I guess, she said even managing to look him in the eyes as she said so.

- Did he ever... The question was going to come out until he finally had the reflex to hold it back.

"Did he ever touch you ?" He would hide to her how much it had once meant to him, but what even mattered anymore ? She wasn't his, but a for a short moment, once, she was. And it was hardly bearable sometimes to just realize that he had lost her for good, him, not anyone else, he had let her slip away into the night, he had searched for her for a few hours and then he had given up. On them, on her... he could see it so clearly right now that it was driving him crazy, he had looked for her for less than three hours. He should have looked all night, he should have looked harder, he should have never stopped until he had found her, until she was his again, if he had known that he would never see her again until now, until it was just too late, until the bridges were burnt... he should have fought for her, he should have fought harder. Because now it was too late, and what was the point ? Of him loving her ? Her loving him ? Him letting her in and closing the door behind ? Of both of them being so far gone that it was now just impossible to turn it off ? And was that it ? Was that why she hadn't thrown that damned locket years ago ? Because she could feel cold, sad, desperate, lonely but never... alone ?

He kept on looking at her, right in the eyes, but differently than earlier, this time it wasn't challenging, this time it wasn't about to prove who was in control, because neither of them was, this time it was just about looking back in time, looking back into what used to be, torturing yourself, truly thinking about what you almost had, what you could have had...

Whatever he felt right now he didn't let it show, what was the point ? It was gone, it was dead, whatever it once was it wasn't anymore, and he sure damn wouldn't cry about it, or grieve, he didn't see the point in grieving something that was dead and gone, it wouldn't bring it back, it wouldn't turn back time, that's why he didn't cry, never, probably because he was made of stone and dead inside that he couldn't even physically cry anymore, but it didn't make him sad though, he just figured it was his place, to stick to his painless unbreakable plan. Which only one flaw had ever been to disturb it. And he was looking at it right now. And hell she looked pissed, if the amplification of anger had a name it would be hers, and how he loved and loathed that name, that name that he had screamed out loud as loud as possible out in the pouring rain, that name that felt like the sweetest poison on his lips, a poison that's lethal, deadly and you know it, but that smells so good you're almost tempted to drink it so you can die with that taste on your lips. And as he saw her again so different, so changed, he suddenly wondered if her kisses still tasted as sweet.

- Did he what ? Sara spat with hatred simply because she couldn't take his silence anymore.

- Do you love him ? Paul asked changing subject immediately and sounding ten hundred times less caring than he was.

- I don't really see what would make it your problem, she said as coldly as she could manage.

He had a humorless laugh.

- Well how odd, he said waving his head toward her necklace, him and me have the same tastes in jewelry.

- Don't act like you're so confident, she said, you don't know me anymore.

- Maybe but you'll always be that seventeen year old girl to me, he said.

His mouth had ran without him and he had no idea why he had just said that. Sara slightly opened her mouth to say something in disgust and anger but she couldn't even find words.

- Excuse me ? She said.

He was relieved to see that she had obviously not truly understood what he meant. He shrugged, acting careless, if only his eyes weren't still fixed on hers.

- You are, he said, I can't help it.

- Because you think that because you saw me for five minutes you know anything about how life is for me now ? I'm not your precious untouched perfect little girl anymore, Paul.

He realized that she had said that as if it was the worst insult that could have been said to her.

- But you kept the necklace, he stated still looking at her.

- I loathe it, she said truthfully.

- You used to love it, he noticed.

- That's because I used to love you, she said so sharply he felt like he had actually just been stabbed in the heart.

She paused for a second.

- Things change, she said on the same tone.

- Uh, he managed to say sounding like the last breath of a dying person.

He cleared his throat succeeding to sound as ruthless as she did.

- Well why keep it then ?

- That's not any of your concern, she said.

- You're right it's not, he said, you're not my problem anymore.

- "Problem" ? She said arching an eyebrow disgusted, that's odd, I never recall you having a problem with our arrangement.

- Neither did you.

- Again, she said realizing she sounded pleading and pathetic too late, that was because I loved you.

A weak laugh escaped his throat, no humor, no mockery, simply by compassion maybe.

- No, he said speaking softly, no, Sara, you didn't love me, you loved thrill, adventure, forbidden...

It was her turn to laugh even though it sounded more like a sob.

- Well decidedly, she said hoping she wouldn't have sounded so near from crying, you never understood me.

He guessed not.

- But you're still wearing the locket, he said.

She breathed out, frustrated, before she looked at him.

- Yeah, she said, I'm still wearing, you know why ? Because since I left this place seven years ago... I don't feel _anything_, and the locket ? It's here to remind me that I wasn't always this way, that you made me feel like I was loved when you knew that if I even stepped foot outside people would spit in my face, it's here to remind me that it wasn't always like that, that I used to feel, that I used to be normal, but you took everything from me ! So yeah, I keep it, and I look at it, and every time I do, I promise myself the same thing I promised seven years ago when I walked into that world.

Paul paused a second, looking at her intensely in her eyes, Sara was just grateful he wasn't paying attention to her hand that was now locked on the crew she had almost managed to pull from the chair.

- What did you promise yourself ? Paul said vainly trying to sound careless, that it was beyond your control ?

She waited until her hand could close on the crew she had just managed to detach before she answered.

- No, she said looking at him right in the eyes, "never again".

She didn't wait one more second to get up, using her foot to send the chair against her abductor before she aimed for the door. Of course she didn't make two meters before she was pinned against the wall brutally, Paul pressing her against the wall with all his weight. She knew it was lost, her hands were still handcuffed behind her back, and all surprise effect was lost. Be it sure as hell wouldn't stop her from trying. She struggled again, trying to escape him but she was just slammed against the wall one more time, so violently she actually felt her bones crack.

Paul just looked at her, he should be angry, she thought he'd look angry, but he was more like fascinated. Because finally, _**finally**_, he had just realized in relief that something about her hadn't changed at all. But she would never know what was going on inside his mind right now, as he looked at her, amazed, wearing the same look than the one on her face when she had first saw this beautiful world she had come to hate.

- Tell me, Sara... He said true wonder on his lips, would you ever say to me "Stop, if you loved me, you'd stop" ?

And then she understood, how much the question meant to him, that he was telling her that he'd stop, everything against her, if she would just consider the fact that, he might have done everything he had done so far, just because he loved her.

She swallowed with difficulty, but looking at him seemed to have become easier now.

- Not in a thousand years, she said not one bit afraid.

If one second he looked disappointed, he covered it too soon for her to tell. He just nodded, as if just accepting his defeat.

- "Not in a thousand years", he repeated looking at her still as amazed.

He leaned closer to her so his face was only an inch from hers.

- That's my girl, he said before he leaned in completely and he joined her lips with his.

Her head was already flush against the wall and she knew she couldn't move any more backward, so she didn't, because she knew that this kiss didn't mean "game on", or "I'll fight for you", it simply meant "goodbye". And it was about time she said goodbye to him.

.

.

- Michael ? Lincoln said, you can't just drive all the world, she's not just gonna be waiting around a corner.

His brother ignored him, dialing a number on his phone with his hand that wasn't busy driving.

- And would you stop calling Krantz ? Lincoln said, it's useless !

- And what do you suggest we do, uh ? Michael said.

- I don't know ! Maybe find a safe place, go there, like maybe Panama !

- Wow, that's a good plan, Michael said, did you figure it out on your own ?

- I just think that since we can't use her as an asset, Lincoln said, going after the Big Bad's daughter is about the stupidest thing we can do !

- Well last time I checked I was the smart one, Michael said, so it's my call.

- Oh I'm sorry, you experienced one, Lincoln mocked, what will you have me do, then ?

- Just shut up, his brother said, I got this handled.

He was about to make the call when his cell suddenly rang. He exchanged a look with his brother before he picked up.

- Hello ? He said.

- Michael ?

He had to remember to keep one hand on the wheel with the impact of the surprise.

- Sara ? He said, where are you ?

- I'm... She said, I'm fine, I... I'm out, he...

- Are you crying ? He said and pursued as she didn't answer, look just tell me where you are, I'll come and get you.

.

.

He stopped the car at the place she had indicated, he parked at the entry of the woods she had probably gone hiding in. The night was falling now, he got out of the vehicle and turned toward his brother.

- Look, uh... Michael said, I...

- Yeah forget it, Lincoln said, just go get her.

Michael had a weak smile before he turned around and entered the woods.

- Sara ? He called out her names a few useless times before he spotted her in spite of the darkness.

She was curled up against herself, her arms were holding her knees and her face was pressed against her folded knees.

- Hey, Michael said stupidly before he realized he was kneeling next to her, are you okay ?

He mentally slapped himself because he knew it was the dumbest question. She just sniffed, her face still hidden from him.

- I have to go back, she whispered barely audible.

- What ? He said.

How she had left, escaped finally, was still in her mind playing endlessly, the banging on the doors, the insisting thought of having not enough time when she had looked back into his eyes as he led her to the back door, holding her hand firmly before he let it go closing the door as the other one was knocked down as she started running, leaving behind, inside his palm, something she thought she could never leave without. She felt a sob of panic take over her when her hand automatically went where her locket would be but she found nothing. With a fearful sound she remembered that she had let him go. And she had let her heart with him.

- He's gone, she finally realized choking on the words as she lift her face up.

- Sara ? Michael said reaching out to her before holding back at the last second fearing she'd push him away.

- He's gone, she repeated, I... I'm alone.

She was looking at him, straight in the eyes but it was as if she was talking to herself.

- I'm free, she said in realization.

Michael just looked at her, until a new sob tore through her and made his heart break.

- I'm free, she repeated before she was sobbing in his arms.

He didn't realized he was holding her until he felt her tears soaking his shirt.

- I'm free, she said for the third time as she cried her face buried in his chest.

- Shh... The young man whispered his hand stroking her hair softly.

- Michael... Sara sobbed and he felt her tears on his heart through the fabric of his shirt as she wrapped her arms around him helplessly.

- I'm here, he whispered not really knowing what to do as his hands slowly closed on her too, I'm here, I got you...

- Michael... She repeated her tears doubling as she let out the words that were on her heart for years and she sobbed on the words, I wanna go home.

And for a second she felt it again, she felt like a child being held by a grown up, someone who was stronger than her, someone who could take care of her, someone who could fight her battles, stand by her, breathe for her when she struggled for air.

- Please... She begged and he felt her cry even more against his chest, would you take me home ?

- Shh... He whispered his hand brushing her long soft hair.

- Michael...? She said as a new silent sob took over her.

- I'm here, he said, I got you.

- Michael... She repeated, please...

It took a second for the words to get out.

- Set me free.

He didn't answer at first, he didn't know what she was asking, if she was asking him to let her go, to leave her alone, to kill her maybe, so he didn't answer, he just stroked her hair peacefully, but his gesture was hesitating.

- Shh... He whispered again softly.

He had a weak yet strong smile.

- We are free, Sara, he finally said his hand tightly closed on her back bringing her close to him.

She stilled in his arms for a second.

- We're free, he repeated holding her close, and I won't let anyone take this from us, I swear to you.

She was quiet for a moment, and she felt so fragile in his arms, like something so rare, so precious... and for a brief moment he was just stunned, wondering how the world could have mistreated and damaged such a special girl.

- He let me go, she said in a broken voice.

He didn't understand, what she meant, what she was saying, but he didn't need to. _**His**_ last words were burning in her mind again. _"Would you ever say to me 'stop, if you loved me, you'd stop' ?"._

- He just... She said choking on the words, he just let me go... and... and the last thing I said to him was that I wished he never loved me.

She sniffed before sobbing on the last word, she hadn't said it, not really, she hadn't need to, but that's what her last words to him meant and they both knew it.

- I said I wished he never loved me when that's the only reason I live for, she said choking in pain before she was crying in his arms again.

- Shh... Michael said, that's not all you got, Sara, whoever he was he's not all you have, you... you're just getting started, life has just begun, and there is so much _**more**_... all the best of us is yet to come, there's so much more to live, Sara.

She sobbed against his chest again, and he just wanted to take it all away, the pain, the hurt.

- Michael ? Sara said.

She was still crying, and for a second, she swore to god she was that seventeen year old kid again.

- Will you... She said knowing the words weren't perfectly right but they were the closest thing, will you fix me ?

- But Sara, he whispered his voice caressing her name, you don't need to be fixed, you are perfect, nothing's wrong with you.

- There has to be ! She persisted like a stubborn child her face buried in his neck, I can't...

She gasped silently as if oxygen had disappeared.

- I can't breathe, Michael, she said crying against him.

- Yes, he said, you can, you are the strongest person that I know, you are stronger than me, and that means something, you can get through this, you don't need me through this, but... I'll stick around anyway, if that's okay, if you'll have me.

She waited a second, her tears had dripped sore, and she felt... felt like all these years, all this time... it just felt like such a waste. He had let her go, no, he had made her escape, he had finally let her escape, from her father, from the world, from _**him**_... and finally, just like that she was... free. Close enough, anyhow. He could be dead right now, she doubted it, her father wouldn't ruin his best asset against her, but the sure thing was that he was gone, and for the first time, in a long time, she was alone. But she didn't have to be.

She felt weak, but still stronger than yesterday.

- I'll have you.


End file.
